Las peripecias de Lana y Danielson
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Loud House. Sin pensarlo, Lana entra a un centro de animales y rescata a un felino exótico en malas condiciones. Flip, el dueño del centro, la acusa de robo. Pero al descubrirse detalles turbios en la historia, Lana hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para encontrar a su verdadero dueño, antes que lo devuelvan a aquel sitio.
1. Lana, la ladrona

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic de Loud House. No tienen idea de cuanto batallé creándolo: mi intención inicial era subirlo desde mucho antes, pero tuve la no muy genial idea de experimentar con la narrativa, la que deseaba asimilar a una obra de teatro por la cantidad de personajes. Pero cuando vi el resultado, me pareció más un guión mal trabajado que otra cosa. Así que he tratado de corregirlo lo mejor posible, aunque no por completo, siento que me quitaría demasiado tiempo y me demoraría en subirlo. Si les ha gustado o no esta forma de redacción, o si tienen otro detalle que resaltar, sientanse libres de comentar, que serán bien recibidos.  
**

 **Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecer a quienes leyeron mi fic anterior y a quienes comentaron y sugirieron: _Fipe2, Julex93, Sam the Stormbringer, mmunocan, J. Nagera, Adriana-Valkirie, Sir Crocodile222_ y el guest ****__«_ pirata_** ** _ _»__** ** _._ (tambien hubo otro _guest_ , pero parece que también se trata del último mencionado, pueden corregirme si me equivoco.) Lamento no haberles agradecido como corresponde y lamento haberlo hecho con tanto tiempo de retraso.**

 **Por último, si encuentran incoherencias en los procedimientos legales mostrados en la historia, les pido disculpas. No soy un entendido en la materia.**

 **Aún tengo mucho trabajo con este fic, pero por el momento, disfruten este capítulo.**

 **EDIT- Realicé unos cambios que consideré pertinentes, pero el formato _script_ se mantiene para este capítulo.**

* * *

 _Desde que tengo memoria, me gustan mucho los animales y no hago diferencias. Cuando encuentro a uno en peligro o desamparado, acudo a ayudarlo y lo llevo a mi habitación. Sé que, a veces, hago enojar a mis padres y hermanos, pero no puedo ver a una pequeña criatura en ese estado, verlos a ellos es como verme a mí misma. Hoy no fue diferente, porque ayudé a este animalito que me acompaña ahora. Es un gato… eso creo, porque tiene manchas como de leopardo y orejas muy alargadas.  
_

 _Siento que mi pecho me aprieta por haberlo ayudarlo. Sucede que este gato estaba en muy pésimas condiciones, en una especie de cautiverio de animales del señor Flip, un conocido vendedor y estafador de la ciudad. Lo tenía encerrado en una jaula para aves y estaba triste. Así que me atreví a entrar sin permiso a ese sitio, forcé el candado de la jaula con una piedra y lo liberé. Se mostró sumamente contento y se abalanzó hacia mí para lamer mi cara..._

 _¡No me miren así, sé que hice mal en entrar como una ladrona! No soporté más verlo así... y me siento peor cuando recuerdo a los otros animales que pude rescatar... pero no quise. ¡Ustedes no vieron lo que vi en ese lugar! ¡No saben por lo que pasé!...  
_

 _Eres una linda criatura. ¿Extrañas al viejo Flip? Déjame llevarte a mi casa, le preguntaré a Lisa que especie de gato eres y te buscaré un mejor hogar._

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Antes de llegar a su hogar, Lana Loud (una pequeña rubia gemela de 6 años de edad, que le gustaba mucho hacer cosas de niños), acompañada de un exótico «gato» enorme de patas largas y delgadas (pero que se apreciaba desnutrido y descuidado a la vista), notaron una muchedumbre reunida. Unos cuantos vecinos estaban presentes, el señor Grouse, el vecino de al lado, miraba por la ventana de su casa como siempre lo hacía, y gente de medios informativos locales estaban hablando con sus padres, destacando a una reconocida periodista en el estado, de piel trigueña y que habitualmente usaba traje amarillo.

No le costó mucho adivinar el por qué estaban todos reunidos: Flip, el anciano responsable de mantener al felino enjaulado, se encontraba también y cuando la vio, le apuntó escandalosamente con su dedo índice. Ambos trataron de hacerse los desentendidos, dando la media vuelta y alejándose lo más pronto posible. Pero los presentes se acercaron rápido y la rodearon. La periodista le apuntó con un micrófono.

 **PERIODISTA-** Usted es Lana Loud, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de cierto de la acusación del señor Flip hacia usted? Dice que le robó el serval que trae consigo.

El nerviosismo invadió a Lana: toda la gente y las cámaras que enfocaban su atención en ella, le generaron más estrés de lo que ya sentía por rescatar al animal. Además, a esto se le sumó un temor por un posible linchamiento de sus padres, quienes se acercaron enfadados junto a Flip y un par de policías.

 **MADRE LOUD-** ¡Jovencita, el señor Flip te está acusando de robar un animal exotico y llamó a la policia y a la televisión por eso! ¡Nos debes una explicación!

 **FLIP-** Esta niña se metió al patio de mi tienda y sacó al felino que estoy cuidando, en mi centro de animales exóticos _Flip´s Fellowships_ , tengo cámaras que grabaron el momento en que se lo lleva, y la reconocí en un santiamén. Habitualmente, la veo comprando en mi tienda junto a su familia.

El padre se dirigió muy airado a su hija, quien estaba angustiada y con la cabeza gacha. Estaba cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como sus manos se debilitaban por el sentimiento de culpa.

 **PADRE LOUD-** Lana, ¿qué tienes que decir a ello?

 **LANA-** Yo… yo…

 **MADRE LOUD-** Estamos esperando tu respuesta, Lana.

 **FLIP-** La niña no tiene nada que decir. Está todo claro: ese animal, el que tiene a su lado, es el que estoy buscando. Todos lo están viendo ahora, tengo grabaciones, testigos… ella es la culpable.

Flip, maquiavelicamente, buscaba la complicidad de la gente, para hacer quedar mal a Lana y le devolvieran al felino. Él solo tenía razón en algo: Lana no sabía qué otra cosa decir. La pequeña, al no encontrar una manera de salir de la situación, tomó un profundo respiro para poder confesar. mientras tanto, el animal mostraba una pose de ataque y signos de enojo hacia ese anciano robusto de enorme nariz.

 **LANA-** Es cierto… entré a la tienda del señor Flip… y liberé a este... gato, supongo... de la jaula en la que estaba. No lo soporté, hace 5 días que lo veía triste cuando pasaba por fuera, en el día y en la tarde… Sé que merezco un castigo, pero por favor, no devuelvan a este pobre gatito allá otra vez.

Uno de los policías habló. Era un oficia gordito y bajo, con un peinado ondulado de estilo ochentero. su actitud relajada lo hacia ver como una persona accesible al diálogo, lo que era muy acertado, porque siempre tenía algo que contar.

 **OF. COLUMBO-** Es una pena, niña. El vandalismo infantil se hace cada vez más frecuente en este país, ¿te sientes orgullosa de ello?

Lana solo lo ignoró mirando al suelo.

 **FLIP-** Agradezco su labor, señores oficiales. Nada me preocupa más que este serval encuentre a su verdadero dueño, no me imagino qué hubiese pasado si no lo hubiésemos encontrado a tiempo.

Lana miró con un evidente enfado a Flip, tanto por haber dicho que no era precisamente su gato, como por la frase en sí, la cual hacía sonar muy falsa e hipócrita hasta para una niña.

La periodista se dirigió hacia el policía canoso a cargo de la brigada, un oficial de poca paciencia, con mirada seria pero de rostro chistoso.

 **PERIODISTA-** Oficial Nielsen, ahora que la pequeña ha confesado, ¿cuáles serían los procedimientos a seguir?

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Disculpe un momento, señorita… señor Flip, ¿cómo es eso de una jaula?

Flip puso una repentina mirada de preocupación, no esperó en ningún momento que lo cuestionaran por las condiciones del animal.

 **»** Vimos su expediente, y cuando presentó la constancia por aquél animal, nos dijo que tenía una guardería de animales exóticos y reunía las condiciones para su perfecto cuidado. Y es por ello, que usted insistió tanto en no llevarlo a otro centro especializado. Esa especie necesita un amplio espacio para sentirse a gusto, y esta niña dice que se ha mantenido encerrado más de lo debido. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

La gente miró con curiosidad a Flip, estaban expectantes a una nueva arista de la historia.

 **FLIP-** Eh… ¿No lo ve, oficial? ¡La niña está mintiendo! ¡Recuerde que tengo mis certificados en regla!

 **LANA-** ¡No soy ninguna mentirosa!

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Entonces debemos ver quién miente. ¿Qué piensas tú, Columbo?

 **OF. COLUMBO-** Hagamos lo usual: vamos ahora mismo al lugar de los hechos. Veamos el centro del señor Flip y comprobemos las condiciones en las que estaba viviendo. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podríamos llevarnos sorpresas con la comida que tiene.

 **FLIP-** ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... -La gente lo miró, y el anciano se dio cuenta de ello- ¡No… no es necesario!

La periodista miró rápidamente a la cámara.

 **PERIODISTA-** Acaba de ocurrir un interesante giro de eventos: Flip, el denunciante, se ha convertido en el inculpado en un solo instante. Las razones de la niña para actuar son distintas a lo que se informó en un principio: la pequeña Lana afirma que ingresó para rescatar a este animalito, de las pésimas condiciones en la que permanecía. De ser cierta su versión, en la opinión de esta servidora, ese ha sido un gigantesco acto de bondad.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Tengo una decisión para proceder con el caso, pero antes debo hablar con la pequeña y sus padres en privado. Te puedes encargar, Columbo.

 **OF. COLUMBO-** Por supuesto, Nielsen… -El policía miró a la multitud, incluidos a Flip y los medios de televisión- ¡Ok, no hay nada que oír de ellos!... porqué yo tengo una interesante anécdota, acerca de un ladrón de estatuas de desnudos. Resulta que…

Luego de estar alejados de la multitud, el policía canoso se puso en frente de Lana, quién lo miró fijamente, tratando de recuperar la calma. Sus padres y el felino permanecieron detrás de ella.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Primero que todo, Lana, no hay motivo alguno que justifique el entrar a una propiedad ajena y apoderarte de algo que esté ahí. Eso es considerado un delito, y sé que tus padres te han dicho que cometer un delito es malo, ¿verdad?

 **LANA-** Sí, señor.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Si hay algo que consideres que está mal, debes avisar a las autoridades y ellos se harán cargo. Si lo haces tú sola, puedes incluso correr un riesgo, ¿entendido?

 **LANA-** Sí, señor.

El oficial mostró una mueca como intento de sonrisa.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Bien... ahora dicho todo esto, si no hubieses liberado al gato, no estaríamos siquiera pensando en saber cómo ha vivido todo este tiempo. Esta rareza es sumamente única…

 **LANA-** Por favor, señor, no le diga «rareza». No me gusta que traten a los animales como cosas.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Ok, ok. Pero dime, ¿tu intención era cuidarlo por tu cuenta?

 **LANA-** ¡Claro que sí, señor! ¡Lo cuidaría mejor de lo que ese viejo ha hecho!

La madre regaño a la pequeña.

 **MADRE LOUD-** Lana, recuerda respetar a la gente mayor, aunque no se lo merezcan.

 **LANA-** Perdón, mamá.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Siento decir esto, Lana, señores Loud, y esto también se lo mencioné al señor Flip: no cualquiera está capacitado para cuidar a una mascota como ésta. Este felino debe ir a un centro especializado.

 **PADRE LOUD-** Con todo respeto, señor oficial, nuestra hija es capaz de cuidar a toda clase de animales que lleve a la casa. Eso es algo que puedo destacar de Lana, sin duda alguna.

El oficial levantó una ceja, mientras fijaba su mirada en la pequeña, siendo acariciada en la cabeza por su madre.

 **MADRE LOUD-** Sí, tiene un talento único. A veces, la regañamos cuando los trae, pero sabemos lo responsable que es con ellos. Siempre trae animales que no imaginamos de dónde los encuentra, como reptiles, cerdos, un mono…

 **PADRE LOUD-** ¿Recuerdas, querida, esa vez que trajo ese buitre a la casa?

 **MADRE LOUD-** ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Claro, por supuesto!

 **OF. NIELSEN-** ¿Buitre? ¿No es ella la pequeña que salió hace un mes en una noticia, donde encontró a un buitre desamparado y lo entregó a un centro de cuidados, en perfectas condiciones?

 **MADRE LOUD-** Sí, es ella. Nuestra hija cuida tan bien a los animales que jamás se han visto infelices, luego los devuelve a su hábitat o los lleva a hogares de crianza.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** ¡Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con una celebridad local!

Al saber de lo que la pequeña era capaz, el oficial pensó en un nuevo destino para el animal, pesando que, tal vez, sería lo correcto.

 **»** Entonces, pequeña Lana… si te dijera… que pienso dejar esté gato a tu cuidado, ¿te sentirías preparada para asumir tal responsabilidad?

Lana abrió los ojos por la pregunta, seguido de una enorme sonrisa. Cuando miro al animal, que parecía igualmente feliz, lo tomó con alegría.

 **LANA-** ¡Claro que sí, señor! ¡Haré todo lo posible para que tenga el mejor cuidado!

 **PADRE LOUD-** Oficial, ¿no habrá inconvenientes porque nosotros tengamos a esta mascota? Ya sabe, el señor Flip acaba de denunciar a nuestra hija.

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Para nada. Ya estaba pensando revocar la tenencia del animal al señor Flip hasta aclarar todo. Como oficial, podemos solicitar a nuestros superiores que nos faculte la decisión de designar al cuidador del gato, y nadie puede contradecirla… Por desgracia…

El oficial Nielsen recordó un detalle nada alentador, en el momento que vio el expediente de Flip.

 **»** No será por siempre. Verán: el señor Flip dejó una constancia por extravío desde mucho antes, ya que este gatito lo encontró deambulando en Detroit. Cuando vimos que su versión era a todas luces cierta y contaba con un centro de cuidado de animales certificado, se le otorgó la condición que si su dueño no aparecía antes de 60 días, se puede quedar con el animal exótico y decidir qué haría con él.

 **MADRE LOUD-** ¿Y no hay manera de cambiar aquello, a raíz de lo ocurrido?

 **OF. NIELSEN-** Por más que queramos, no podemos revertir esa decisión, a menos que encontremos a su dueño o algunas falencias en Flip y su centro. Trataremos de agilizar el proceso, faltan solo 2 semanas para cumplir el periodo de gracia.

 **LANA-** Entonces buscaré como sea a su dueño. Eres muy bonito para que traten así, gatito. Te pondré un nombre.

La pequeña miró fijamente al felino. Cada vez que encontraba un animal, le ponía un nombre que se adecuara a lo que pudiese ver en él. Ésta no sería la excepción, aunque era evidente que ya tuviese otro nombre y, por ello, sería provisorio.

 **»** Tengo pensado llamarte… te llamaré…

La imagen que le vino a la pequeña niña, fue de alguien que ha luchado con toda su energía, contra toda adversidad, contra todo pronóstico. Eso le hizo recordar a un luchador que tuvo una infinidad de obstáculos durante mucho tiempo, pero que gracias a su determinación, fue capaz de superarlos y terminó volviendose un ídolo de masas. Cuando su hermana Lynn, fanática de los deportes y las luchas, le contó la fascinante historia de su persona favorita, la amante de los animales también agarró una cierta admiración hacia ese señor, del que tomaría su nombre para llamar al felino en sus brazos...

 **»**... Danielson... ¡Sí! ¡Tu nombre será Danielson!

 **OF. NIELSEN-** ¿Y por qué Danielson, si se puede saber?

 **PADRE LOUD-** ¿Danielson? ¿No es ese el nombre de aquel luchador famoso?

 **LANA-** Así es, papá. Sé que este gato es un gran luchador por aguantar tanto maltrato, así que pienso recompensar su esfuerzo.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Esa misma noche en la casa, todos los hermanos Loud, compuesto de 10 hermanas y un único hermano, estaban reunidos junto a Danielson en la habitación de las hermanas mayores, Lori y Leni. Luego de recibir la autorización del juez, Lana recibió al gato para su cuidado, aunque tuvieron que pasar por la escandalosa oposición de Flip, que durante mucho tiempo protestó en contra de los oficiales. Éstos solo tuvieron que mencionar la palabra «allanamiento» para apaciguar al viejo ruin, aunque luego se mantuvo en contra de la idea, con el pretexto de presentar una autorización del juez para dejarlos ingresar.

Todos admiraban a la nueva mascota, sobre todo Lily, la bebé de la familia, que se acercó a acariciarlo.

 **LENI-** ¿Le pusiste Danielson? ¿Y cómo sabes que es hombre?

 **LANA-** Leni, sabes muy bien en dónde mirar para saber si es macho o hembra.

Los demás pusieron un gesto escrupuloso al imaginarse tal acción.

 **LORI-** ¡Lana! ¡Eso es, literalmente, muy repugnante!

Danielson puso su mirada en un par de cristales, los cuales su refracción le hacian ver unos enormes ojos a la niña que los ocupaba.

 **LISA-** Fascinante espécimen, jamás esperé ver a un _Leptailurus Serval_ en esta casa.

Lana miró confundida a su inteligente hermana menor (una niña de 4 años con enormes lentes y un elevado coeficiente intelectual), al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Muchas veces, Lisa tendía a usar términos técnicos inentendibles para la familia.

 **»** También llamados _Felis Serval_ … o serval africano.

 **LANA-** ¿Serval? Me acuerdo que la periodista dijo algo así…

 **LISA-** Claro que sí. Es un animal mayoritariamente salvaje y solitario, aunque se ha visto gente con servales domesticados desde jóvenes. Aun así, los especialistas no recomiendan tener a este tipo de animal como mascota.

Lola, la hermana gemela de Lana y la «princesa» de la casa, se acercó a Danielson para acariciarlo en su cabeza.

 **LOLA-** Al parecer, Danielson está muy acostumbrado a la gente.

 **LISA-** Por lo visto, Lola. Tener una mascota como ésta es un lujo que solo gente millonaria puede darse, porque un solo ejemplar puede valer miles de dólares.

Una voz asustó a Danielson.

 **LUCY-** ¡Por eso es que el viejo Flip lo quería a toda costa!

La inesperada aparición de la tenebrosa niña _emo_ , hizo que el serval diera un respingo y fuera hacia los brazos de Lana. Ésta última no miró con buenos ojos a su rara hermana.

 **LORI-** Quizás pensaba en ofrecerlo en alguna subasta o peor, en el mercado negro.

 **LANA-** Y si no encontramos a quién le pertenezca, Danielson será devuelto a Flip. No quiero pensar qué hará ese estafador con él.

 **LYNN-** Si hubiese estado ahí, le habría golpeado en su enorme narizota.

Lynn movía energicamente sus puños, simulando _jabs_ de boxeo.

 **LINCOLN-** Pero nuestros padres no nos dejaron intervenir, por eso solo observamos desde el interior de la casa.

Lana acarició el lomo de Danielson. Éste se sentía muy contento y ronroneó con suavidad.

 **LANA-** Necesito encontrar a su dueño como sea. Por favor, ayúdenme.

 **LINCOLN-** Claro que te ayudaré, debe ser pronto si no queremos un conflicto acá. ¿Han visto cómo lo mira Cliff?

Éste y sus hermanas miraron a la ventana cerrada de la habitación, donde se encontraba posicionado Cliff, el gato negro mascota, mirando con envidia a Danielson por volverse el felino con mayor atención de la casa. Cliff le apuntó con un dedo de su pata y luego lo pasó por su garganta, simulando un corte. Danielson le entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Leni fue a la ventana y cerró desconsideradamente la cortina, para ignorar al gato negro y continuar la conversación.

 **LUAN-** ¡No te preocupes, Lana! ¡Pondré toda _miau-dacia_ para ayudarte! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Entienden?

Luego que el resto suspirara por el mal chiste de Luan (sobre todo, Lucy), Lori se levantó repentinamente.

 **LORI-** ¡Ya escucharon, hermanos! ¡A SUS POSICIONES! ¡DE FRENTE! ¡MARCHEN!

 **LUAN-** Lori, ¿qué haces?

 **LORI-** ¿No lo ves, Luan? ¡Estoy imponiendo _miau-toridad_ aquí!

Lori mostró lentamente una sonrisa, lo que hizo que los demás se alegraran y soltaran carcajadas.

 **LUAN-** ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Vaya, esa no me la esperaba, hermana!

 **LISA-** Sí, es gracioso porque los servales no maullan. En el aspecto más lógico, el nombre dado para identificar su sonido bucal es...

El resto de los presentes miraba a la pequeña niña genio en forma desdeñosa y ésta, al notarlo, abrió sus ojos notoriamente. **  
**

 **»** ¿he vuelto hablar innecesariamente?

Todos le asintieron al mismo tiempo. Luego, Lana dijo sonriente:

 **LANA-** ¡Gracias, hermanos! Se los agradeceré por siempre. Mañana comenzaré la búsqueda, no quiero que Danielson regrese a esa jaula, no confío en el viejo Flip.

 **LUNA-** Si no hubiese nada legal en esto, te podrías haber quedado con Danielson, hermana. Es una lindura, quisiera tenerlo para siempre en esta casa.

 _¿Yo? ¿Quedarme con Danielson?..._

 _Desde que lo saqué de ese horrible lugar, lo he pensado en más de una ocasión. Cuando lo miro, parecemos conectados de alguna forma, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones. A veces, me ha pasado lo mismo con otros animales y termino por sentirme mal cuando los devuelvo. Paso días, incluso meses, tratando de olvidar que me encariñe más de lo debido._

 _Lo siento, Luna, pero no puedo pensar de esa manera. Esto es por el bien de Danielson… y de aquel al que le pertenezca._


	2. La primera semana

**Hasta que por fin pude actualizar este fanfic. Cuando subí el primer capítulo, no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido, principalmente por el formato narrativo que implementé y que indiqué en dicho capítulo. Esperaba opiniones más dispares, pero todo resultó en absoluta unanimidad por cambiar el estilo de esta historia. Así que para entregar un mejor contenido, decidí dedicarle el tiempo que merece y realizar el cambio de formato, lo que me llevo a tardarme en las actualizaciones, sin contar otras labores que he debido atender en estos meses. No tengo en mente llevar la contra, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, no saldría ganador, porque no hace mucho supe que el formato no está permitido en esta página. (eso me pasa por no leer ni interpretar debidamente las normas, culpa mía en primer lugar.)**

 **Por otra parte, creo que hay un lado bueno de todo esto y está en ciertas ideas que podría aplicar sin problemas, con tal de mejorar la narrativa. Debo mencionar que he realizado correcciones al primer capítulo, pero son mínimos: El formato permanece ahí y consideraría poco ético cambiarlo y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado. También debo mencionar que he avanzado mucho en el siguiente capítulo, el que espero subir dentro de una semana, si es posible.  
**

 **Algo que debí hacer en el capítulo anterior era mencionar el uso de OCs en el fic. Los oficiales Nielsen y Columbo, así como el serval Danielson, son producto de mi imaginación. El resto de los personajes si son parte de Loud House. En tanto, para este capítulo, puede haber un cameo.**

 **Agradezco mucho a Sir. Dark, Arokham (gracias por la invitación, aunque por el momento debo declinar por mi escaso tiempo), Fipe2 y Sir Crocodile222, sus sugerencias me hicieron ver en qué estaba mal.**

 **Ahora, después de decir tanta palabrería, espero que esta vez, si puedan disfrutar esta historia.**

 **EDIT: Creo que era bueno una breve participación de la hermana mayor en el capítulo, así que la incluí, junto a un par de personajes muy recordados  
**

* * *

-Bien, hermanas- dijo un emocionado Lincoln, apuntando con su dedo índice al cielo -, es hora de poner la operación «Ayudar a Lana a cuidar de Danielson, buscar a su dueño antes de cumplir el plazo legal, evitar que Flip se salga con la suya… y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación»… en marcha.

 _Y aquí vamos otra vez: mis hermanas imprimieron una infinidad de volantes, los cuales repartimos en todo Royal Woods por 3 días. Lo malo es que no hemos encontrado nada que nos lleve hasta el legítimo dueño de Danielson, así que hoy me vi obligada a llevar a mi familia a recorrer todo el estado de Michigan. Me costó una enormidad convencerlos, pero le doy gracias a Danielson por ayudarme: mientras hablaba, él puso una cara de tristeza que los conmovió a todos (todavía no entiendo como eso funciona)... bueno, excepto a Lori. Ella decidió quedarse en casa a cuidar a las mascotas._

 _Conformamos grupos para llevar nuestro mensaje lo más rápido posible: Lynn, Lucy y Lisa irán a la universidad de Michigan… no es necesario decir a quién se le ocurrió ir allá. Lincoln, con su amigo Clyde y mi mamá, además de mi hermanita Lily, van a Grand Rapids; Leni, Luna y Luan dijeron que irían a un parque llamado Marquette, y eso queda al otro lado del estado. Lori en casa y Por último, con Danielson, mi padre y mi hermana Lola, iremos en el Vanzilla hacia Detroit. El señor policía dijo que lo habían encontrado perdido en esa ciudad, así que tengo la sospecha de que hallaremos a su dueño, o alguna pista que nos lleve hacia él._

 _Danielson se ha mostrado como un serval maravilloso, por él sería capaz de buscar por todo el país, o en todo el mundo, de ser necesario._

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Durante casi una hora, el _Vanzilla_ , como los Loud le llamaban cariñosamente a su enorme van de colores blanco y verde agua, estaba recorriendo gran parte de la ciudad de Detroit, luego de haber dejado a Lisa, Lucy y Lynn en la universidad de Michigan. El vehículo llevaba un letrero con la imagen de Danielson, el serval y una inscripción que decía «si posee información sobre el dueño de este serval, acérquese a nosotros». Por desgracia, nadie respondió al llamado, y la familia ya estaba perdiendo el entusiasmo.

-Oigan niñas- dijo Lynn Sr., el padre de los Loud, intentando alegrar el mal momento -, Lisa nos contó anoche algo interesante de Flip… ¿Sabían que su centro de animales es auspiciado por los laboratorios Pentagon?

-¿Por quienes?- preguntó Lana.

-Ah, por supuesto- dijo el padre, muy eufórico -, ustedes no lo saben. En mi época de adulto joven, laboratorios Pentagon fabricaba las famosas croquetas para perros _HappyDog,_ y su lema era contagioso: « _HappyDog, for happy dogs_ ». Era muy divertido, incluso sacaban una canción estilo Hair Metal, que eran muy famosas en la época. Era una gran empresa, si supieran la clase de rufián al que están auspiciando…

»Y eso no es todo, luego sacaron croquetas para otros animales, creando así _HappyCat_ , _HappyHam_ , _HappyFish_ y otros más que no me acuerdo. Cuando yo compraba…

Las gemelas se estaban aburriendo de esa anécdota tan poco interesante. Por suerte, Lola tuvo una idea:

-Oye, mientras Papá termina…- sacó un teléfono rosado de su bolsillo, decorado con un motivo de la Princesa Caballero –¿Por qué no llamamos a Lynn y las demás, a ver cómo les ha ido en la universidad?

-¡Buena idea, Lola! Cualquier cosa para no seguir escuchando la historia de Papá… ¿Qué piensas tú, Danielson?

El serval se sentó, cerró sus ojos y movió su cola muy contento, haciendo el particular ronroneo de su especie (el cual es denominado _Prusten_ ).

Lola se comunicó con Lynn, suponiendo que sería la primera en terminar la repartición. Puso su móvil en altavoz para que todos pudiesen escucharla, incluso su padre, quien aún no terminaba de hablar.

 _-¿Hola?-_ se escuchó la voz de Lynn _-¿Cómo estás, Lola?_

-Hola, Lynn, todo sin novedad en el _Vanzilla_. Estamos llamándolas para saber cómo van con la entrega.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

-Estoy afuera de la universidad. Estoy descansando un poco, ya terminé de repartir mis carteles hace mucho.

Lynn, la hermana deportista de 13 años, se encontraba sentada en un banco, contemplando las afueras de la universidad de Michigan, cada vez con mayor agrado. En principio, se molestaba por estar en un sitio donde vería materias, _nerds_ y teoría que no le agradaban para nada, cosa que si le gustaba a su hermana menor, Lisa (la que más insistió en ir a aquel sitio). Pero al dar una vuelta, descubrió a muchos estudiantes con talento y empeño para los deportes, lo que le dio energías para repartir los carteles de Danielson.

- _Nos imaginábamos que terminarías antes_ \- dijo Lola -, _¿y las demás?_

Lynn se levantó y caminó hacia la universidad, los guardias tan solo le saludaron, era una invitada de honor junto con Lucy, por ser hermanas de la niña genio.

-Lisa se está paseando por todo el recinto saludando a sus amigos, y ahora me dirijo a ayudar a Lucy. Esa chica no ha podido repartir un solo papel.

 _-¿Y por qué no ha podido?-_ le preguntó Lana, con interés _._

Lynn soltó un breve «Je».

-Tan solo escuchen...

Lynn puso su móvil de cara al cielo para oír. Justamente, había un par de universitarios que se acercaban hablando entre sí. Repentinamente...

-¿Han visto al dueño de este gato?

Los universitarios se asustaron de la sorpresiva aparición de Lucy, quien por su piel pálida, pelo negro que cubría sus ojos y traje blanco y negro, les parecía similar a un personaje de película de terror. En un instante, estos huyeron despavoridos por donde vinieron.

-Ah... _suspiro_ \- dijo Lucy, resignada por fracasar otra vez.

-Pobre de ti, Lucy- dijo Lynn, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa -, y ni siquiera es un gato. Déjame ayudarte, princesa de la oscuridad.

La niña _emo_ le mostro algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Lynn. El mundo no es capaz de abrazar las cosas que no comprende.

-Yo no te comprendo, Lucy… pero no me molestaría abrazarte.

Ambas sonrieron. Lucy le entrego la mitad de sus carteles y ambas se quedaron en aquel punto para repartir. Lynn volvió a llevar su teléfono cerca de sus labios:

-Por cierto chicas, ¿encontraron pistas en su viaje?

- _Nada aún_ \- dijo Lana _-. Ahora vamos rumbo al aeropuerto. Solo espero que alguien allá nos dé información._

-Eso espero también- interrumpió Lucy -, no quisiera pensar que nos obligaste a viajar tan lejos, para no encontrar nada...

Como esa indirecta la dijo con su habitual voz apagada, nadie le tomó real importancia a Lucy.

-Oigan- dijo Lynn -, miren quién viene por acá.

Lisa, la pequeña niña genio, caminaba con las manos juntas en su espalda y muy confiada hacia sus hermanas mayores:

-Es un placer hablar con colegas que sí entienden tu dialecto.

-Lisa- habló Lynn para llamar su atención -, tengo a Lola y los demás en altavoz, nos preguntan cómo nos ha ido.

-Por mi parte, me ha ido magnifico. He entregado la información a todos los que integran este ambiente universitario: profesores, alumnos, rectores...

-¿Y te han dado alguna pista útil?- dijo Lucy.

-En ese aspecto, he flaqueado. Me sorprende no encontrar un solo indicio de alguien que haya perdido un serval en este país. Incluso revisamos un registro nacional de documentos y denuncios, sin encontrar nada.

»Pero no todo es malo: al menos, he obtenido información del centro de Flip. Les mencioné a mis colegas de lo ocurrido y todos coincidimos que los certificados de acreditación los obtuvo sobornando a alguna entidad estatal. Además, pudo ser esa supuesta autenticidad de los documentos, lo que le ayudo a obtener el auspicio de una compañía tan grande como lo es Pentagon.

 _-¿Pentagon?-_ interrumpió el padre con una voz elevada y eufórica – _Lisa, ¿pudiste averiguar en donde siguen vendiendo las croquetas HappyDog?_

- _Papa_ \- dijo Lola, algo molesta - _,_ _¿qué tienen de especial esas croquetas?_

-Si te refieres a algún producto de dicha compañía- dijo Lisa -, no tengo idea, Papá. Además, creo que difícilmente los verás acá: aquella empresa es de familia norteamericana, pero como perdieron lugar en este mercado, Instalaron filiares en Europa, donde hasta el día de hoy han mantenido un moderado éxito.

- _Oigan, todos...-_ acató Lana _-¡dejen de hablar de cosas ajenas a Danielson, traten de encontrar a su dueño, pronto!_

-¡Lana tiene razón!- exclamo Lynn -¡dejémonos de palabrería sin sentido y sigamos repartiendo carteles! ¡Ayúdanos con esto, Lisa!

-No tienes que incluirme, Lynn- dijo la niña genio, preparándose para tomar un descanso -. Mi parte ha sido saldada con creces.

Lynn, a quien no le agradó el comentario tan mezquino de su pequeña hermana, le dijo molesta:

-Hablar con cerebritos no es suficiente, Lisa. Además…

La enérgica hermana miró, de pies a cabeza, a la pequeña de enormes lentes.

»…Todavía debes repartir los papeles que tienes en las manos.

¿Papeles? ¿Cuáles papeles?- preguntó Lisa con soberbia, alzando sus manos vacías. Inesperadamente, Lynn le deja sobre estos, parte de sus volantes.

-¡Estos! ¡Ahora ayúdanos!

Lisa miró los volantes, pasmada.

-¡Ay, tonta de mi por caer en un truco tan infantil!...- dijo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y levantar su mirada con confianza -Bueno, ¡todo sea por Danielson, el serval!

-¡Ese es el espíritu, hermana!- dijo Lynn, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Espíritu…- dijo Lucy, en forma tétrica –me gustan los espíritus…

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Luego que Lola se despidiera y cortara la comunicación por teléfono, ésta, junto a su hermana gemela y el felino, fijaron sus miradas al padre, quien parecía manejar con tristeza.

-Qué pena…- dijo gimoteando –no podré comprar las croquetas _HappyDog,_ otra vez.

-Tranquilízate, Papá- dijo Lola, acercándose a su padre y acariciar su espalda como a los bebés -. No es el momento de pensar en eso. Debemos ayudar a Lana en su búsqueda.

-Es que… me hubiese gustado haberle comprado esas croquetas a Charles, para que supiera lo deliciosas que son… tan suaves que se derriten en tu boca.

Ese comentario del padre Loud hizo que, tanto las gemelas como Danielson, lo miraran pasmados unos segundos.

-Eh…- dijo Lola, tratando de decir cualquier cosa -Ahora sé de donde sacaste tus raras costumbres, Lana.

-Lola…- dijo Lana, buscando cambiar el tema -, deberíamos llamar a Leni y las demás.

-Ah… ¡sí, claro! ¡Por supuesto!

Primero llamaron a Luan un par de veces, sin embargo, no devolvió el llamado. Luego intentaron con Luna otro par de veces e, igualmente, no contestó. Las gemelas se miraron. Intentaron una última vez con Leni, y luego de un buen rato, se escucharon sonido de una muchedumbre.

-¿Hola? ¿Leni?- dijo Lola.

Nadie contestó y, al instante, se cortó la comunicación. Se sintieron preocupadas.

-Vuelve a llamar, Lola.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

-¡Muchas gracias, señora!

Leni (la hermana bonita, pero despistada de la familia Loud) permanecía sentada en una mesa desplegable que ella misma llevó, recibiendo una de las tantas donaciones del público presente. En un momento, sintió la melodía de su teléfono y contestó con una agradable sonrisa:

-¡Aló, habla Leni!

 _-Leni, soy Lola._

-¡¿«Lola» quién?!

Las hermanas en el Vanzilla se miraron.

 _-¡Leni-_ dijo fuertemente Lana _-, somos tus hermanas Lana y Lola!_

 _-¡Oye!-_ se quejó Lola - _¿Por qué te mencionas primero?_

-Ah, chicas- sonrió Leni, moviendo delicadamente su mano libre -, ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

 _-Leni, intentamos llamarlas hace un buen rato, pero ni Luna ni Luan contestaron. Además, se escucha mucho ruido, como si hubiera mucha gente allá._

-Claro que no van a contestar. Ambas están ocupadas dando su espectáculo en la plaza Marquette.

 _-¿Un… espectáculo, dices?-_ preguntó Lana, extrañada.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Leni, muy emocionada -¡Nuestro _rockomedy show_ «Una noche con Luan y Luna», ha sido todo un éxito!

 _-¿Un qué?-_ preguntó Lola.

-Escuchen al público emocionarse.

Leni levantó el teléfono para oír el show, a la mitad de la rutina de Luan:

-¿Se han preguntado antes cuál es la diferencia entre el sapo y la rana? que bien, yo tampoco. ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Gracias, gracias, no se molesten!

Algunas leves carcajadas y aplausos se oyeron por el teléfono, lo que era algo aceptable, si se toma en cuenta que no habían más de 20 personas observando. Leni volvió a llevar su móvil al oído.

-En unos minutos más, Luna dará su concierto de guitarra. Dijo que tocaría un tributo a Hexagram… según ella, es una famosa banda de metal. Pero no entiendo... ¿cómo personas de metal pueden moverse y tocar música?

 _-¡Oigan!-_ dijo Lana, molesta de la poca seriedad que sus hermanas mostraban a la situación - _¡Yo no les pedí que hicieran un concierto, les pedí pista para encontrar al dueño de Danielson!_

 _-¿Y por qué se llama «Una noche con Luan y Luna»_ \- intervino Lola - _, si el show es a pleno día?_

-Oye, ahora que lo dices...

Leni pensó un largo momento esa pregunta, siendo que ella misma pensó en ese nombre. Y antes que la interrumpieran sus hermanas, volvió a emitir sus palabras.

»En fin, ya lo averiguaré otro día. Cambiando de tema, hemos recaudado mucho dinero para usarlo en la búsqueda del dueño de Danielson. Tan solo debo dejar un monto para pagar implementos, electricidad, panfletos...

Se acercó una persona, un anciano con uniforme elegante negro, enormes orejas y un gorro turco con la figura amarilla de un pez circular:

-¿Y su permiso estatal, señorita?

-¿Disculpe, señor?- preguntó Leni, desconcertada.

-Para realizar shows de esta envergadura, deben pagar un permiso estatal. De lo contrario, este show es considerado ilegal y nos veremos obligados a llamar a fuerzas especiales.

La rubia se mostró complaciente a la advertencia y sonrió. Ingenuamente, levantó todo el dinero que habían reunido y lo acercó al anciano.

-Lo entiendo, señor. ¿A dónde debo dirigirme para pagar…?

De un tirón, el viejo le quito todo el dinero de la mano.

-¡Con esto basta!

-¡Oiga!- gritó con enfado la rubia, quien se pudo dar cuenta de inmediato de las malas intenciones que el anciano tenía.

-¡Gracias jovencita, acabas de hacer más rico al viejo Stan! ¡ja ja ja!

El anciano huyó y Leni salió a perseguirlo.

-¡Oiga, alto ahí, viejo sinvergüenza!

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó por teléfono, lo demás fue el sonido de la muchedumbre y las pisadas de Leni al perseguir al estafador.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

-¿Leni?- intentó comunicarse Lola -¿Leni?

Al no escuchar la voz de Leni, Lola cortó la comunicación y guardó su teléfono. Luego, vieron que su padre estaba manejando más tranquilo, lejos de la persona que hace un instante lloraba de forma vergonzosa por comida para perros.

-¿Y bien, Papá?- preguntó Lola -¿ya te olvidaste de comprar esas croquetas _Happy_ …?

En un parpadeo, Lola sintió una mano tapando su boca. Era Lana, que le pedía no mencionar otra vez esa marca, a la vez que llevaba el dedo índice de su otra mano a los labios.

-¡¿« _Happy_ » qué?!- contestó el padre, alterado.

-¡Ay, nada, Papi!- dijo Lola, intentando remediar la situación. Luego emitió unas risitas muy aniñadas.

-Lola- dijo Lana, buscando cambiar el tema -, deberíamos llamar a Lori, quizás está aburrida estando tan sola en la casa.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Lola –Los chicos mayores siempre sacan provecho de estar a solas en su hogar, porque pueden llamar a todos sus amigos y armar una fiesta en grande. Cuando sea mayor- puso una mirada siniestra -, esperaré esa oportunidad perfecta y tiraré la casa por la ventana… si eso fuese literal, sería perfecto.

-¿Qué dijiste, Lola?- reclamó el padre, mirando por el retrovisor a su «hija querida».

-¡Ay! ¡Nada, papi!- respondió ésta agitada, seguido de más risitas aniñadas.

Luego de un buen momento esperando a que contestara, se escucharon unas palabras muy melosas:

- _Cuanto te extrañé, Bu Bu Osito-_ dijo la voz de Lori, sin darse cuenta que su teléfono se contestó solo.

-¡¿«Bu Bu Osito»?!- dijeron las hermanas y el papá Loud al unísono.

 _-Yo también quería verte de nuevo, Bu Bu Osita-_ dijo una voz muy familiar para la familia.

-¿Bobby?- preguntó Lola, sorprendida.

-¡Bobby está en Royal Woods!- Exclamó Lana con emoción.

 _-Por eso volví con mi hermanita unos días a Royal Woods. Ella también estaba deseosa de ver a Lincoln._

 _-¡Espera, Bobby!-_ se escuchó una tercera voz, desde lejos - _¡No vayas a pensar otra cosa! ¡Con Lincoln, somos solo amigos!_

 _-_ Y vino con Ronnie Anne- dijo el padre Loud-. ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Lincoln estará contento al saber la noticia!

El teléfono cortó su comunicación.

-¿Hola?- Insistió Lola -¿Estás ahí, Lori?

-Vuelve a llamar- dijo Lana.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Se oyó una melodía de teléfono.

-Oye, Lori- dijo Ronnie Anne -¿no es tu teléfono el que está sonando?

Ronnie Anne Santiago, una niña de raíces latinoamericanas , con tez morena, pecas y cabello negro amarrado, era una gran amiga de Lincoln. Vivió mucho tiempo en Royal Woods, junto a su hermano Bobby y su madre. Sin embargo, por la preocupación de esta última al dejar solos a sus hijos, decidieron irse hace algún tiempo fuera del estado, a vivir con sus familiares, los Casagrande. Pero como ambos hermanos extrañaban volver a la ciudad donde habían vivido desde siempre, tomaron como motivo de venir, la situación de Lana y Danielson y vinieron de visita durante la primera semana que supuestamente duraría la búsqueda.

La melodía se escuchó claramente, pero Lori no presto atención a su celular, porque estaba muy ocupada dándoles muestras de amor a su novio recién llegado, y Ronnie Anne, quien solo se divertía de lo ridículos que se veían ambos, se atrevió a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su cuñada, el cual luego vio que se había contestado solo.

-Aló, soy Ronnie Anne- dijo con una sonrisa -. No se si te diste cuenta, Lola, pero tu hermana Lori está muy ocupada... como siempre.

 _-Desde aquí lo escuchamos todo- dijo Lola -. Es una alegría que estén de visita en Royal Woods ¿como les ha ido? ¿Cómo ha sido vivir en un nuevo hogar?  
_

-Fue difícil al principio, pero me terminé acostumbrando al ruido de mi familia. Oigan, ¿y ustedes no están en casa?

 _-No, estamos ayudando a Lana a buscar al dueño de Danielson. ¿Lori no les ha dicho?_

-Lo hubiera hecho... si este par de tortolitos no se besara cada 5 minutos.

Por mas fuerte que hablara Ronnie, los 2 solo se miraban entre sí, ignorando todo lo demas a su alrededor.

 _-Ya lo creiamos asi, si hubieses estado con nuestro hermano, el romance se repartiria el doble._

-No entiendo lo que quieres... ¡ah, claro! chicas, por enesima vez, solo somos amigos, no sé que les hace pensar otra cosa.

 _-Lo que sucede es que al momento de formar los equipos_ \- dijo Lana - _, él nos dijo que lo que más queria era esta únicamente contigo._

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica Santiago, con un creciente entusiasmo.

- _Sí_ \- dijo Lola, con sonrisa burlesca - _, menciono que te habría escogido a ti por sobre su amigo Clyde, si aún vivieras en Royal Woods._

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por sobre Clyde?! ¡Es genial que Lincoln haya...!

Ronnie se dio cuenta que su hermano, junto a su novia, la miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa. al otro lado del telefono, las gemelas estaba poniendo la misma expresion. Sentía que los pomulos en su rostro se entibiaban gradualmente.

- _2 cosas, Ronnie_ \- dijo Lola - _: primero, lamentamos jugarte esa broma, nuestro hermano no dijo eso en ningún momento._

 _-Segundo_ \- dijo Lana - _, tu emoción nos dice muchas cosas, querida Ronnie._

 _-Talvés deberiamos contarselo a nuestro hermano, a ver qué opina._

-¡Oigan, basta!- dijo Ronnie, sonrrojada -¡Si le dicen una sola palabra a Lincoln...! ¿Aló? ¡¿Aló?!

Habían cortado el telefono antes de que terminara de hablar.

-No tienes que ocultarlo, hermanita- dijo Bobby, sonriente.

-Literalmente es un sueño- dijo Lori, ilusionada.

Ronnie Anne miró con cierto enfado al suelo, al no poder ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

-Ah... ¿no es romántico?- dijo Lola, mirando al techo del vehículo con ojos brillosos -. Yo haré una fiesta real para su boda.

-Yo hare que le regalen unos cachorros _golden retriever_ para su boda- dijo Lana.

-Y yo hare que me entreguen ese teléfono... ¡si vuelven a hacer bromas de mal gusto como esa!

Las gemelas miraron a su padres con cierta verguenza, la que se desvaneció cuando comenzó a sonar una melodía tipo MIDI, como las usadas en los celulares antiguos. No provenía del teléfono de Lola, sino del de Lynn Sr. Éste se detuvo y lo sacó de su bolsillo con un poco de dificultad. Miró la pantalla y sonrió.

-¿Pueden contestar el teléfono, niñas? Es su madre.

El padre Loud se decidió a seguir conduciendo, así que le dejó el teléfono a Lana, quien contestó en altavoz.

-¿Mamá? Soy Lana.

 _-¡Ah, Lana, ¿cómo estas?! Mi querida, quería hablar con tu padre._

 _-_ Está conduciendo ahora, pero te está escuchando, lo puse en altavoz. ¿Cómo les ha ido con los abogados?

- _Pues…_

El silencio de la madre Loud se hizo prolongado.

-¿Mamá?... ¿Hola?

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

En las calles de Grand Rapids, Rita Loud, la madre de la enorme familia, se detuvo abruptamente con cierta preocupación. Habían repartido todos los volantes en el camino (aunque habían llevado una cantidad menor a la de los demás grupos), y se centraron en buscar asesoría legal. La pequeña Lily, jugando con el último cartel que les quedó, estaba junto a ella con un cinturón para cargar bebés; Lincoln, su único hijo (un chico de camiseta naranja y un particular pelo blanco), la miró confundido de su repentino cambio de ánimo; igualmente Clyde, su mejor amigo (un niño de piel negra, con lentes redondos, pelo afro y camisa de franjas azul y amarilla), quien lo acompañó para colaborar en la causa de Lana.

-Mamá- dijo Lincoln -, ¿Estás hablando con Lana?

Ésta le asintió con su cabeza. No tenía puesto el altavoz, por ello, Lincoln se vio en la tarea de descifrar su conversación.

-Lana, no hemos obtenido nada que nos ayude, todos los abogados dicen que es un caso complejo. En nuestra situación, Flip sigue teniendo más derecho que nosotros de tener a Danielson. Tu caso fue una regalía especial de la policía, pero que no te da derecho absoluto.

- _Deberías seguir buscando_ \- dijo Lana - _, Sé que aparecerá alguien que nos dé una solución._

-Lana- reiteró la madre Loud -, es el séptimo abogado al que acudimos.

-Sin contar- dijo Lincoln a Clyde –los otros 3 que visitamos en Royal Woods.

-Si tan solo- opinó Clyde –la burocracia fuera más sencilla… Pero Lincoln, ¿y si vuelven a consultar con alguno de esos 2 abogados, esos que nos dijeron que podían darnos una solución razonable?

 _-¿Eso dijeron?_

El amigo de Lincoln habló con una voz moderadamente alta, por lo que Lana pudo escucharlo claramente por el teléfono.

-Clyde- dijo Lincoln -, ¿no recuerdas todo el dinero que estaban pidiendo?

-Eso es cierto. Ambos habían dicho «si me pagan 600 dólares por sesión, tienen el caso asegurado», exactamente con las mismas palabras. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, esos abogados parecían ser de dudosa reputación.

 _-¡Mamá!-_ dijo Lana con indignación _-, ¿cómo no fuiste capaz de pagarles a esos abogados? ¿No te preocupa la situación por la que pasa Danielson? No eres más que una tacaña._

-¿A quién le dices tacaña, jovencita?

 _-¿A quién crees? Sabemos bien que te aterran los precios con muchos ceros antes de la coma._

La pequeña Lily pudo oír las palabras de su hermana y se estuvo riendo de su Mamá. Ésta puso una cara de molestia.

-Mira pequeñita- hablo mirando fijamente a Lily, pero cuyo mensaje iba dirigido a Lana -: no tengo bolsillos mágicos para andar gastando el dinero a diestra y siniestra. En mi vida he pagado tanto por un animal que ni siquiera es de nosotros, y éste no será el momento. ¿Comprendes ahora?

Lana entró en razón con las palabras de su madre, en el fondo, ella estaba en lo cierto. Era habitual el pasatiempo de la gemela marimacho por rescatar animales, sin embargo, jamás habían llegado al extremo de buscar a un dueño en concreto, y menos pagarle a un abogado para ayudarles. El cariño que sentía por el serval le nubló momentáneamente el juicio, se lamentó mucho el haber tratado mal a su mamá.

»Hija... sé lo mucho que te importa Danielson, me contaste que te recuerda a los demás animales aún encerrados en ese centro. Pero debes entender que nosotros no podemos decidir, son las autoridades quienes toman la última palabra.

 _-Pero Mamá…_

-Lana, se te nota mucho en los ojos, se nota que deseas quedarte con él.

Lana se sintió afectada por las palabras tan sinceras de su madre, aunque ella lo hizo para bien, no quería inculcarle una falsa ilusión a su hija. En tanto, su hermana Lola y el serval se acercaron a ella para consolarle. Lincoln, luego de ver la cara tan triste de su madre, le pidió que le comunicara con su hermana en el vehículo familiar y ésta le entregó su teléfono.

-Lana- dijo su hermano para alentarla, poniendo el altavoz -, lo mejor en estos momentos es esforzarnos en encontrar al propietario de Danielson. Quizás podrías enfocarte en sus pensamientos, es posible que en cualquier momento te entregue una pista valiosa. Así que te recomiendo…

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Mentras Lana escuchaba atentamente el consejo de su hermano, repentinamente, un sonido poco familiar le llamó la atención. Ésta y su hermana miraron que se trató del ronroneo del serval, el que miraba hacia la ventana.

-Lincoln, ¿Te puedo llamar luego?, algo le pasa a Danielson.

El felino comenzó a ronronear de manera cada vez más sonora. Lana lo miró, intentando buscar el porqué de su cambio de ánimo. Ella y Lola miraron hacia donde el serval miraba: entre todo el panorama, destacaba el aeropuerto de Detroit. Lana tuvo la idea:

-Papá, Danielson quiere ir al aeropuerto. ¿Por qué no vamos hacia allá?

Obedeciendo a su hija, Lynn Sr. tomó la ruta más rápida hacia el aeropuerto. Luego de unos minutos, ya estaban pasando por el costado del recinto, en donde Danielson volvió a maullar con mayor regularidad y sonoridad. El serval enfocó notoriamente su mirada, hacia unas imágenes promocionales para viajes turísticos. Lana solicitó a su padre detener el Vanzilla para ir a pie. Luego de estacionar, todos fueron a ver las enormes imágenes, Danielson de sentó y miró 3 carteles en particular: Una imagen que mostraba la Gran Muralla China; otro que mostraba una extraña construcción, llamada Newgrange, en Irlanda; y una donde se mostraba la Pirámide del Sol, en México.

Fue en ese instante cuando Lana tuvo una extraña revelación…

 _Ya me preguntaba por qué el dueño de Danielson no había aparecido después de tanto tiempo, si era tan valioso como decía Lisa. Llegué incluso a pensar que ya no tenía interés por este serval y lo olvidó por completo. Pero Danielson me ha hecho tener una alocada idea: su dueño es del extranjero, o pudo viajar al extranjero. Quizá no sabía que lo perdió en este país y lo está buscando en el otro sin descanso, o tal vez intenta venir, sabe que está acá, pero debe tener complicaciones para ello._

 _No tengo completa seguridad si es tal como lo pienso, pero, como dije, sería capaz de buscar por todo el mundo al dueño de Danielson, de ser necesario._


	3. Uno de los dueños

**Lo prometido es deuda. Como dije, este capítulo lo subiría dentro de una semana. Aunque, la verdad, debería dejar de proponer fechas para publicar. El sentir que trabajo a contrarreloj, me hace despreocuparme mucho de detalles importantes en el fic. espero no haberme saltado alguno esta vez. Lo otro, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda.  
**

 **Agradezco mucho el comentario de Arokham, la verdad, es cierto que me gusta poner todo mi empeño en estas historias y siempre trato de mejorar lo más que puedo. Gracias por tu apoyo, a pesar de haber iniciado este fic con el pie izquierdo, por el formato narrativo.  
**

 **Como suelo decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT: Un pequeño agregado, para dar coherencia a la modificación en el capítulo anterior.**

* * *

-¡Chao, oficiales! ¡Me alegró mucho que hayan venido de visita!

El viejo Flip, besando su palma y soplándola de forma exageradamente afeminada, se despidió burlonamente de los oficiales Nielsen y Columbo, quienes se presentaron bajo orden judicial, una semana después de ocurrido el incidente en la casa Loud. Los oficiales se centraron en buscar falencias en el centro para animales exóticos _Flip's Fellowships_ , sin embargo, se mostraron desilusionados al ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden: las instalaciones cumplían con la normativa, poseía todos los equipamientos para el bienestar de cada especie y los ejemplares, aunque se comportaban un poco extraño, estaban en perfecto estado.

Los oficiales, molestos por la actitud de Flip, entraron en su patrulla. Nielsen, sentado en el asiento del piloto, no ocultaba su desagrado:

-¡Nada! ¡No hubo un solo pelo de evidencia! -Suspiró con sonoridad-. No quería otra cosa más que quitarle a ese anciano su molesta sonrisa… No quiero pensar esto, pero ¿no crees que la niña solo haya exagerado las cosas?

-No lo creo así, Nielsen -dijo Columbo jugando con un lápiz, relajado a pesar de todo-. Ese gato… o lo que sea que es… sí tenía claros signos de maltrato cuando lo vimos. Considera también que Flip tuvo toda una semana para redecorar el recinto a su antojo. Si nos hubiesen otorgado la orden judicial en ese preciso instante, habríamos visto otro panorama.

Nielsen se relajó y le hizo una mueca a su compañero.

-Ok, en eso te encuentro razón, Columbo. Fue extraño que se tardaran tanto en darnos la orden, si tomamos en cuenta que Flip ya cuenta con un historial de diversos tipos de estafa.

-Esa es la burocracia de este país: a veces, los procesos tarda segundos, y otras veces, como ahora, una eternidad. ¡Oye, eso me acordó la vez en la que fui a hacer la fila para el hospital! Resulta que hubo una campaña para incentivos de embarazos _in vitro_ , así que me ofrecí a donar…

-Ay, Columbo…- Sonrió discretamente el oficial Nielsen –Tú y tus anécdotas.

Cuando la patrulla se fue del lugar, Flip, quién los observaba a escondidas por la ventana, sonrió con malicia. Al minuto siguiente, el anciano estafador soltó la cortina, tomó su teléfono con rapidez y llamó a su contacto.

-Ya se fueron, señor. No encontraron nada, por suerte.

- _Muy bien, ahora mantén limpio tu negocio hasta que recuperes a ese serval. Siéntete agradecido, Flip. Agradece que haya podido aplazar la orden judicial para que limpiaras tu basurero._

-Lo estoy, señor. Si no fuera por esa niña… -El viejo ruin dio unos palmetazos a la pared por la frustración-. Desde que se lo llevó, me ha traído grandes problemas.

- _No se esperaría menos de la precaria seguridad que tenías, Flip. Pero el colmo de todo, es que tuviste que llamar a la televisión para recuperar al serval. No comprendo en qué momento se te ocurrió semejante idea._

Flip se notó nervioso.

-Yo… yo creí que eso presionaría a los policías de agilizar la recuperación del serval. Además que tengo papeles en regla de mi centro, era ilógico que sospecharan de mí.

- _Creíste, Flip, y dudaste. Gracias a eso, podríamos perder a ese animal que tanto nos costó traer, el lío que armamos para traerlo desde México habrá sido en vano._

-Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero todavía creo que todo está a nuestro favor: solo falta una semana para que el serval sea de mi propiedad, y esa niña jamás encontrará a su dueño.

 _-No estés tan seguro. Todo el estado de Michigan está hablando de la noticia, y hay quienes la contaron en los alrededores. Si se llega a saberse fuera del país, estamos perdidos._

Se formó un silencio muy tenso. Flip no encontró más palabras para continuar la conversación.

 _»Debemos recuperarlo ahora ya. Tengo pensado el siguiente plan. No te pido participar, pero quiero que estés presente._

-Confié en mí, señor. Todo saldrá de maravilla.

Flip escuchó detenidamente las palabras de su contacto y luego corto la comunicación. Puso una risa confiada, caminó por el pasillo de su recinto, mientras los animales se ganaban lo más lejos que pudieran permitirles sus jaulas. El temor que sentían por el anciano robusto estaba justificado.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

-¡Música! -Exclamó Luan, sentada y usando una boina roja, muy al estilo de los directores de cine.

-¡Lista! -gritó Luna, sosteniendo su guitarra eléctrica.

-¡Luces! -exclamó Luan.

-¡Lista! -gritaron Lori y Bobby al unísono.

-¡Cámara!

-¡Lista!- gritó Lincoln, levantando su cámara. a su lado, estaba Ronnie Anne, quien vino acompañar a su hermano mayor y, de paso, ver a su querido amigo de mechones blancos.

 _Cuando les dije a mis hermanas y a Lincoln sobre mi idea del dueño extranjero, Luan fue la que más de acuerdo estuvo. Ella me dijo que no hay mejor forma de llevar una noticia por el mundo que un buen video viral, así que se ofreció a grabar uno y subirlo a su blog. No estaba segura del embrollo en que me estaba involucrando, pero me convenció a mí y a los demás de participar en él. Por eso, estamos en este «set» de grabación, que no es otra cosa que el garaje de la casa._

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar, Mamá! -dijo Leni en un tono quejumbroso.

-No lo harás, Leni -dijo severamente la madre de la familia-. Todavía debes cumplir el castigo por maltratar a ese pobre señor del otro día.

-Sí, hermana -le reprochó Luna-. Lo arruinaste, nuestro concierto pasará al olvido gracias a ti y tu ataque especial: la «mata-ancianos».

-Ya les dije que lo sentía, pero ese anciano intentó robarme el dinero. Además, solo fue algo despacio.

Su madre no pensó de la misma forma:

-¿Crees que un derechazo de boxeo, que casi deja inconsciente a una persona de edad, es algo despacio, Leni?

La rubia de traje calipso y lentes blancos quedó enmudecida, ante la mirada despectiva de su madre. Aun así, al no admitir su grado de culpa, giro su cabeza a modo de desprecio, le evitó la mirada y cruzó sus brazos. Acto seguido, se fue a la sala de estar para dejar de escuchar las críticas.

-¡Es hora! -dijo Luan con emoción-. ¡Que la estrella de la noche entre en escena!

Lola y Lisa tiraron una cuerda para abrir un par de cortinas verdes. Detrás de éstas, apareció Clyde, usando un andrajoso disfraz casero de gato, de color naranja, con rayas negras mal pintadas en la espalda y orejas triangulares adheridas con corchetes. El maquillaje tampoco le ayudó mucho, usaron pintura de acuarela barata, y gracias a la mano creativa de Lucy, obtuvo un aspecto tenebroso. Todo eso fue intencionalmente ejecutado bajo las ocurrencias de la directora Luan.

-Lindo atuendo, Clyde -dijo Ronnie Anne, con una sonrisa discreta.

-Oigan -dijo Clyde, muy reacio a participar luego del resultado y de la frase de Ronnie-, ¿me pueden decir otra vez que debo hacer?

-¡Vamos, Clyde, no te retractes ahora! -dijo Luan, quien se ganó detrás del amigo de Lincoln y le masajeó sus hombros-. Tienes el rol principal: eres la viva humanización de Danielson, debes interpretar su estado emocional como si fuera el tuyo. ¡Lleva tu talento al máximo y muestra lo que tienes!

Las palabras de la hermana comediante hicieron elevar el ánimo de Clyde, al punto de entrar en un curioso estado de éxtasis.

-¿Lo que tengo?

-Así es, Clyde. Mira a tu alrededor, tienes una razón para demostrar tu capacidad.

Clyde hizo caso de la comediante y directora. Sus ojos fijaron su mirada hacia su amor prohibido, uno que todos conocían: la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, Lori. Un odio creció en el al verla de la mano con su novio Bobby, sobre todo cuando jugueteaban entre sí.

»¡Vamos, tigre! –Le dio un leve empujón al chico del pésimo disfraz.

Las inseguridades iniciales de Clyde desaparecieron, y se paró con mucha energía en medio del « _set_ ». Lincoln no se veía muy contento, luego de ver a su mejor amigo en un aspecto tan deplorable. Se paró a un lado de su hermana:

-Luan… ¿Tienes pensado ridiculizar a Clyde y hacer un video meme sobre él?

La risa burlesca de su hermana, la que intentaba ocultar con sus manos, fue suficiente respuesta para el niño peliblanco. De no haber sido una causa humanitaria para su hermana Lana, se habría opuesto rotundamente.

-¿Listos? -indicó la hermana comediante y directora-. Yyyyyyy… Acci…

-¡Lana, no lo vas a creer! -gritó Leni, quien apareció de improviso en medio del « _set_ », imitando el estilo de su hermana Lucy-. ¡Apareció el dueño de Danielson!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron todos en el garaje con sorpresa.

Leni les pidió que la siguieran. Dicho y hecho, todos se dirigieron al cerco del garaje, a excepción de Clyde.

-¡Oigan! ¿Adónde van? ¡Iba a llevar mi talento al máximo!

Leni esperó en la salida, pero Lana habló con ella antes de abrir:

-¿Esa persona te mostró una evidencia, algo para decir que era el verdadero dueño?

-No sé -dijo Leni, encogiéndose de hombros-, solo dijo «vengo por el gato» y no creo que hablara de nuestro gato Cliff… ¿o sí se refería a él?

-El término correcto para referirse a Danielson -interrumpió Lisa-, es «serval», no «gato»… Ten cautela, Lana.

Todos estaban expectantes, Lisa y Lori se acercaron a Lana. Ésta le pidió a Leni que abriera el cerco. Habiéndolo hecho, la persona al otro lado era un joven que parecía tener la edad de Lynn, bien vestido, cabello negro oscuro, de comportamiento refinado, con traje azul oscuro que apenas se distinguía en aquel anochecer, y detrás de él, había una limusina blanca y un mayordomo alto y delgado de enorme bigote.

-Siento aparecer de esta manera, señorita Lana -dijo aquel joven, con cortesía-. Mi nombre es Ken Moxley, pero me pueden decir Kenny. Soy el dueño del gato.

Lana y Danielson salieron y se ganaron en frente de aquel chico.

-Espera… -dijo Lana, con sospecha-. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Kenny?

El joven se extrañó por la pregunta, pero luego mostró una sonrisa calma y respondió cortésmente:

-Es que… tu nombre salió en las noticias la semana pasada, señorita.

-Ah, cierto -se retractó Lana.

Los padres Loud entraron a la casa.

-He buscado a mi gato hace mucho tiempo, y cuando saliste en las noticias diciendo que buscabas a su propietario, vine lo más pronto posible.

-El tema, Kenny -reiteró Lisa-, es que no se trata de un gato, sino un serval africano. No están directamente emparentados.

El joven educado soltó una sonrisa de vergüenza. Miró a su mayordomo y uso su mano izquierda para indicar que sacara algo de la limusina y se la acercara.

-Siento haber mostrado ignorancia, es un error de nuestra familia. En general, lo nombramos como gato serval.

El mayordomo le mostró unos documentos a Kenny y éste los recibió.

»Gracias, Roderick… En caso de que aún no confíen en mí, tengo estos certificados que me acreditan como parte de mi propiedad.

Lisa recibió los certificados, parecían legítimos. Entró a la casa y se sentó en el sillón para revisarlos, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-Responde esto -habló Lori, cruzando sus brazos para demostrar rudeza-: ¿Por qué te demoraste una semana en venir? Si hubiese sido mi mascota, literalmente vendría por él desde el primer momento, considerando lo mucho que vale.

-Estaba en Connecticut con mi familia. No pudimos venir de inmediato por un asunto de negocios, pero confiamos en que mi mascota estuviera en buenas manos. La señorita Lana parecía una buena persona en televisión y, por lo que vi, no me he equivocado.

-Hay algo que me llama la atención –dijo Luna-. El canal de televisión, que habló de Lana ese día. no transmite señal fuera del estado de Michigan. ¿Cómo fue que pudieron enterarse del acontecimiento, estando en Connecticut? Te lo digo porque ellos mismos me lo habían dicho, cuando me entrevistaron por mis conciertos de rock.

-Bueno… ustedes saben, el Internet. La noticia de Lana la vi en mi teléfono. Es muy fácil encontrar videos de cualquier parte y verlo en una Tablet. Además, buscamos, con desesperación, cualquier información que nos condujera a él.

Ronnie Anne miró al supuesto dueño y le habló a Lincoln:

-No confío en ese chico. Su mayordomo parece atento, como si se preparara para moverse si sale algo mal.

-¿Tú crees?

Sin embargo, el argumento que daba Kenny era bastante sólido, la familia Loud se miraba entre sí, se estaban convenciendo de entregar a Danielson en sus manos. Por otro lado, Lana tampoco confiaba del todo en ese chico, aunque no estaba segura de qué pensar. Para su fortuna, al mirar a Danielson, supo de inmediato la respuesta: el serval estaba en pose de ataque hacia el joven refinado, se mostraba realmente iracundo. La amante de los animales le entendió a la perfección y le mostró una enorme sonrisa. Se dispuso a aclarar todo:

-Por alguna razón, nuestro serval no parece muy contento de tu presencia.

La familia y los hermanos Santiago, que no se había dado cuenta, miraron a Danielson para corroborar las palabras de Lana, en tanto, Kenny quitó su sonrisa.

»Puede ser que ya no se acuerde de ti, Kenny. Te recomiendo que lo llames por su nombre, por lo general, las mascotas se tranquilizan cuando son llamados por sus criadores.

-Su… ¿Su nombre?- preguntó Kenny, que ya no se mostraba tan seguro ni calmado como antes.

-Sí, el nombre que le pusiste. ¡Quiero que lo digas, estoy ansiosa de saber cómo se llama!

Leni llevó su dedo índice a su mentón y miró hacia arriba, intentaba entender que estaba pasando, pero consideraba que los comentarios de su hermana menor no tenían sentido, así que le interrumpió:

-¿Pero qué dices, Lana? Todos acá sabemos que se llama Danielson.

Kenny le escuchó y mostró una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, mi querido Danielson… -Abrió sus brazos, emulando un gesto de abrazo-. ¿Cómo olvidar tu nombre?

Fue en ese instante cuando Kenny cometió su gran error: todos en la casa (menos Leni, que aún no entendía nada) lo miraban pasmados. Danielson abrió su hocico con fuerza y siseó con una sonoridad tremenda. Lana estaba enfadada.

-Estoy segura que no recordarías ese nombre, Kenny- dijo la amante de los animales, con vehemencia-, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque fui yo quien le puso Danielson! ¡Si hubieses sido el verdadero dueño, habrías dicho su nombre real desde el principio!

Kenny quedó boquiabierto. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, abrió sus ojos de la desagradable sorpresa de ser descubierto. Estaba realmente confiado en que lograría obtener al serval sin oposición alguna. Aun así, no se mostró dispuesto a rendirse. Pensaba jugarse el todo por el todo, necesitaba tener a ese animal antes de cumplido el periodo de gracia.

-Ah… este… yo… ¡No le he puesto nombre! ¡No acostumbramos a poner nombres a los animales de gran valor como él!

Lana se sintió realmente enfadada, se molestó que ese chico siguiera insistiendo con su mentira, cuando ya todo era inútil.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Deja de mentir!

-¡¿y qué importa el nombre?! -dijo Kenny alteradamente, muy lejos del chico educado que intentó aparentar en un principio-. ¡Los certificados deberían ser prueba suficiente!

-¡Eso, si fueran certificados auténticos!- dijo fuertemente Lisa, quién salió de la casa, mientras sostenía su laptop.

-¿Qué dijiste? –se quejó Kenny.

La pequeña niña genio ajustó sus lentes y, mostrando una sonrisa confiada, se levantó del sillón y se acercó con los papeles de Kenny en la mano.

-Mis colegas de la Universidad de Michigan, me dieron un acceso privilegiado al registro nacional, donde reviso la autenticidad de cualquier tipo de certificado inscrito. Lamentablemente, estos no figuran en el sistema, por lo que no son papeles válidos.

-¿Qué no figuran? ¡No te creo, solo hablas falsedades!

-Debo admitir que están bastante bien diseñados para ser meras copias falsificadas. Estimo que te tomó una semana en crearlos, precisamente, la misma semana en que dimos a conocer la noticia.

Kenny puso a Lisa una mirada fulminante, mientras que los padres Loud se acercaron.

-Entonces -dijo el padre Loud, quien salió junto a su esposa de la casa, con expresión serena-, no te importará explicarle eso a la policía, ¿verdad, jovencito?

-Tampoco a la televisión -agregó la madre.

-¿Qué quieren decir? –dijo el joven refinado, con pavor.

-Que los llamamos hace un buen rato –continuó la madre Loud-, desde el momento en que tocaste la puerta y preguntaste por el serval. En estos momentos vienen en camino.

Kenny se asustó en verdad. En Tanto, Ronnie Anne miró de lado a lado y encontró una situación nada agradable.

-¡Cuidado! ¡El mayordomo quiere atrapar a Danielson!

Todos miraron con celeridad a la esquina derecha del garaje.

-¡Roderick, detente! –dijo el chico deshonesto, levantándole sus palmas.

Roderick, el mayordomo bigotón, estaba al costado del garaje, con un saco en sus manos y en aparente posición de atrapar a Danielson, cuando ninguno de los Loud bloqueara su camino. Ese era el plan de respaldo de Kenny, en caso de que los certificados no resultaran, pero el hecho de que la televisión y los policías llegaran en cualquier momento, sumado a la advertencia de la hermana Santiago, le cayó como balde de agua fría al joven refinado. Si lo veían y lo reconocían, degradaría su imagen en su círculo de gente influyente. Cuando le pidió detenerse a su mayordomo, éste, como si estuviesen jugando a los congelados, se mantuvo buen tiempo en aquella posición.

Inmediatamente, Lori se puso frente a Danielson y se ganó en pose de Karate para defenderlo del bigotón, mientras que su novio Bobby tomó el palo de una escoba para usarlo de arma y estar a un lado de su pareja. El resto de la familia Loud y Ronnie Anne rodearon a Danielson para protegerlo en todo ángulo.

-No se atreverían a desafiarme –dijo Roderick, con una voz tan profunda como un barítono-. Estoy entrenado en _Krav Maga_ y _Systema_ ruso.

-¡Y yo voy a clases de Jiu-jitsu hace 6 meses! –Exclamó Lori.

-¡Yo soy campeona interestatal de Kickboxing! –Habló Lynn enérgicamente- ¡Y acabo de sacar mi cinturón negro de Judo!

-¿Quiere saber cuantas caras han golpeado estas manos? -dijo Ronnie Anne, cerrando su puño derecho y llevándolo al frente.

-¡Hermanita! -Exclamó Bobby, con expresión horrorizada-. ¿Le pegas a tus compañeros de clase?

-¡Ay, Bobby! ¿Cómo crees? -respondió su pequeña hermana de tez trigueña, con nerviosismo- ¡Es solo una frase de batalla!

Lincoln la miró con malicia y la chica Santiago le frunció el ceño.

-Y la peor de todas está tras de ellas –habló Luna, quién se puso a un costado de Danielson-: Leni Loud.

Leni se puso en medio de Lori y Lynn, y juntó sus manos para hacer sonar sus huesos.

-Sienta la ira de mi ataque especial, la «mata-ancianos»… ¡Ese nombre se le ocurrió a mi hermana, Luna!

La rubia del traje calipso mostró una cálida sonrisa, en el momento menos oportuno.

Roderick, quien no había movido un solo dedo desde que su amo le exigió detenerse, parecía dispuesto a enfrascarse en un combate mano a mano contra las hermanas, las que no estaban dispuestas a ceder. Analizó a los jóvenes de la familia, a los padres, los hermanos y a las mascotas que podrían presentar una dificultad, cada factor importaba para planear su estrategia. Al dar el primer paso…

-¡Corra, amo Kenny! ¡A la limusina!

El mayordomo comenzó a huir, era lógico que enfrentar él solo a una multitud sería una derrota segura. Aun así, Kenny no esperaba tal gesto, así que lo siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras ambos entraban, Lana pudo ver a un tercer individuo que entró en el asiento del piloto, pero la oscuridad de la noche le impidió reconocerlo en totalidad. Por alguna razón, su contextura física le recordaba a la de Flip, pero no pudo confirmarlo. En tanto, la limusina hizo sonar sus motores y aceleró dejando una marca en el piso.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Al poco tiempo, llegaron los oficiales Nielsen y Columbo a cubrir el caso. También se presentaron más medios informativos que la primera vez, además de la misma periodista de amarillo, que se acercó hacia Lana para entrevistarla:

-¿Entonces el estafador vino en limusina e intentó robarse al serval? No parece un comportamiento de un joven en buena situación. ¿No crees que se hizo pasar por millonario para engañarlos?

-No lo sé -dijo Lana-. Solo sé que no era el verdadero dueño de Danielson... y presiento que está fuera del país.

-¿Por qué crees eso, pequeña Lana?

-Lo creo porque Danielson me lo dijo.

-¿Danielson? ¿Quién es él?

-Así es como le llamo a este felino. Sé que no es su nombre real porque no me pertenece, es solo algo momentáneo.

-Lo que dices es interesante. En relación a eso, mucha gente se pregunta… ¿no has considerado en ser tú su dueña, en el caso de no poder encontrarlo?

Al decir aquello, Lana miró a Danielson y le mostró una tierna sonrisa, el serval le respondió con el mismo gesto. El oficial Columbo estaba cerca, escuchando la entrevista. Se dispuso a interrumpirlos y dar su comentario.

-Hay un asunto judicial en todo esto: Lana no tiene posibilidad alguna que le permita tenerlo; y si el dueño legítimo no viene en esta última semana, será el señor Flip el que reciba el derecho de tener a la criatura y él decidirá qué hacer con él.

Las palabras del oficial le quitaron la sonrisa a Lana y se desanimó por completo. Ésta agachó su cabeza y comenzó a mirar el suelo. Danielson se sintió mal por ella y usó su cabeza para acariciar la pierna de su amiga humana, para así consolarla de alguna forma.

»Todo esto me recordó una triste anécdota de animales, sobre una red de tráfico de mulas. Como los cuatreros tenían una pareja de yegua y asno, se dedicaban a…

-¡No! –Interrumpió la periodista, secamente-. ¡No se moleste en seguir, oficial! Todavía tenemos presente su última anécdota…

Cuando terminó la entrevista, la periodista habló personalmente con la gemela Loud, a modo de animarla un poco.

»¿Te cuento algo, pequeña Lana? He hablado con mis compañeros y queremos ayudar de alguna forma. Esta noticia ha llamado la atención de mucha gente, es _Trending Topic_ en internet. Así que esta noticia la pondremos en los destacados de nuestra página. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero nuestro editor es muy bueno haciendo videos virales. Estoy muy segura que el video tendrá un montón de visitas.

 _Nos quieren ayudar… no saben lo feliz que me han hecho al decir eso. Toda una semana para dar a conocer esta noticia, valdrá la pena._

 _Temía que mi mayor preocupación pasara, pero de todos modos, pasó. Me estoy encariñando con Danielson más de la cuenta, me enoja el no tener una sola oportunidad de quedarme con él, me hace sentir pésima. Solo me queda hacer caso a lo que me dijo Lincoln: concentrarme en buscar a su propietario real. No hay peor opción para Danielson que regrese a ese espantoso lugar, con los demás animales… los otros animales… Cálmate Lana… Cálmate Lana…_

 _Me alegra mucho que haya gente dispuesta a ayudar a Danielson y no es para menos, ese serval es capaz de alegrarlos a todos…_

-«Es bueno haciendo videos virales»… ¡Ay, sí, claro! –dijo Luan, quien escuchó la conversación, muy airada por sentirse excluida-. Siempre valoran más a la gente con más recursos y hacen a un lado a los artistas independientes. ¡Qué hipocresía!

 _O quizás, no a todos…_

-¿Y qué pasó con mi actuación? -reclamó Clyde a la hermana comediante, aún con el disfraz andrajoso de gato.

-Lo siento, Clyde, nos corrieron. –Sacó su boina de director y la arrojó con desprecio al suelo-. No podremos mostrar tu talento al mundo.

Mientras Luan entraba a la casa indignada, Clyde tomó la boina y la miró en una forma dramática.

-Algún día, Clyde… Algún día, la gente conocerá tu don para la actuación.

-No te pongas dramático, Clyde –le dijo su amigo Lincoln, mientras le daba palmadas en su hombro-. Créeme, fue mejor para ti que no hicieran ese video.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **\- OCs: Los personajes Kenny y Roderick son de mi creación, además de los ya mencionados oficiales Columbo y Nielsen, junto a Danielson.**


	4. La segunda semana

**Una vez más, lamento la tardanza. Apenas puedo avanzar y no puedo subir fics con la regularidad que quisiera tener.**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT: unos breves retoques al capítulo.**

* * *

-Noticiero- 

—...Dejando a miles de heridos en su concierto. Los fans de Hexagram dicen estar acostumbrados, pero sus detractores ya los catalogan como un plagio descarado a la archiconocida banda Dethklok…

»En otras noticias, un ejemplar de una extravagante especie en el país, está causando furor en la humilde localidad de Royal Woods, Michigan. Se trata de un serval africano y la niña que lo está cuidando ha buscado durante más de una semana al dueño original. Si bien, unas cuantas familias posee a esta especie como mascota, en palabras de esta joven, ese felino fue traído desde el extranjero. El reportaje es de la periodista de traje amarillo del noticiero local de Michigan, para _The Shooting Star Press_.

-Reportaje-

—Una incesante búsqueda ha dado inicio por Lana Loud, una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad. Esta pequeña amante de los animales rescató a un serval africano, al que ha llamado momentáneamente Danielson, el que permanecía encerrado en un supuesto centro de cuidados para animales exóticos rescatados, llamado _Flips Fellowships_. El propietario del lugar, conocido como Flip, tuvo el descaro de inculparla del robo, a tal grado que armó un escándalo de enormes proporciones, llamando a diversos medios de comunicación locales para desprestigiar a la pequeña. Sin embargo, su argumento era endeble y él mismo terminó por sucumbir ante la opinión pública. Eso lo dejó en la mira de las autoridades, que se dirigieron a investigar el centro. Aunque no encontraron irregularidades en el mismo, Flip se mantiene bajo sospecha por su vasto historial delictivo, mientras que la pequeña Lana recibió la responsabilidad de cuidar al indefenso serval. Irónicamente, Lana no puede ser la dueña de Danielson y de cumplirse el periodo de gracia de 60 días, que finalizará en menos de una semana, el felino volverá a las manos de su captor por medio de orden judicial.

»Lana Loud es reconocida en Royal Woods por ser una amante de los animales en general: juega con ellos, los cuida y más de una vez, los lleva a su hogar. Ella misma reconoció no soportar ver a Danielson encerrado y lastimado en el recinto de Flip, así que se decidió liberarlo y ahora está buscando incesantemente al auténtico propietario.

»Los problemas que ha pasado Lana llegaron a un extremo tal en que unos antisociales se hicieron pasar por gente pudiente, reclamando al felino con total descaro. Pero al ser descubiertos, intentaron secuestrarlo. Fue la valentía de la familia Loud lo que impidió la fechoría.

»Lana tan solo espera la presencia del cuidador de Danielson lo más pronto posible, porque una vez terminada la semana, la pequeña criatura será devuelta al centro donde fue liberado. Todos quienes han apoyado en la causa esperan que el dueño vea este reportaje y acuda a su hogar.

Les habló la periodista **** **** , en un reportaje especial para _The Shooting Star Press_.

-Fin de noticiero-

—¡¿Acaso es él?!

—Sí, es él.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—No sé si sentir alegría o decepción —dijo Lisa, mirando el televisor, sentada junto a Lana, Luan y Luna—. Me siento bien que Danielson aparezca en primera plana y haya adquirido fama en todo el país… No obstante, están dejando de lado muchas noticias de mayor relevancia, solo por tener al felino del momento por unos cuantos puntos de _rating_.

—No lo sé, Lisa —dijo Luan—. Lo bueno es que nuestro nuevo _rockomedy show_ , «un día con Luan y Luna», se ha vuelto un éxito de ventas gracias a la fama de Danielson. ¿No es así, Luna?

—¡Claro que sí, hermana! —dijo Luna, mientras chocaba sus manos con la hermana comediante.

 _Lana_ _\- Desde lo ocurrido la semana pasada con ese tal Kenny, la historia de Danielson se ha expandido por todo el país. Cada vez que la gente me ve, preguntan de inmediato por él. Este pequeño se ha vuelto una celebridad, muchos han llegado a colaborar con nosotros. Quisiera decir que es algo bueno, pero…_

La voz de Lori se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada:

—Lana… El dueño de Danielson.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo la amante de los animales, en forma quejumbrosa.

Ésta caminó con desgana hacia la puerta.

»¿Diga?

—¡Vengo por el gato! —dijo un anciano con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se ajustaba su corbata de mariposa color rojo. Usaba traje elegante negro, de contextura musculosa para su edad, cara cuadrada, enorme nariz y un gorro turco con un pez circular amarillo.

Esta persona estaba parada en la puerta de la casa Loud. Además de Lana, la acompañaban Lola, Lori y Lincoln, quienes estaban para defender a Danielson. En cuanto al resto de la familia, se iban acercando uno a uno para observar. Lana miró detenidamente la mandíbula de aquel señor, la que poseía una particular marca de un moretón en el lado izquierdo, lo que aparentaba ser producto de un fuerte golpe recibido.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Lori, con una evidente desconfianza—. ¿Tiene pruebas para ello, señor?

 _La fama de Danielson también ha traído a unos cuantos charlatanes que dicen ser su dueño. Éste es el tercer estafador que ha aparecido en esta semana. Lo bueno es que es fácil darnos cuenta, no necesitamos comprobar nada, lo único que hago es dejar que Danielson haga su trabajo... dime, ¿es acaso él tu dueño?_

Danielson mostró enojo hacia el anciano. Se mantuvo en una pose de ataque, mostró las garras de su pata y siseó con sonoridad. El anciano se mostró angustiado.

—Me parece que eso es un «no», señor —dijo Lincoln.

—Pero gatito —insistió el anciano—, ¿no reconoces al viejo Stan?

—¡Es un serval! —expresó Lola con vehemencia.

—¡Sí, sí, un serval!, ¿cómo olvidar a mi serval?

—Señor, deje de insistir —dijo Lincoln—. No nos obligue a llamar a la policía.

En un momento, Leni pasó por la sala de estar y miró la situación. El anciano la reconoció en un instante, sintió miedo e inspiró sonoramente.

—¡La niña de la plaza!

En cuanto a Leni, ella se tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de detenerse y volver a mirar a ese anciano, con quien tuvo un altercado en la plaza Marquette la semana pasada.

—¡Oiga! ¡Usted es el sinvergüenza que quiso robarme el dinero el otro día! ¡Atrápalo, Lana!

Los demás fijaron sus miradas en la chica de traje calipso, luego de pronunciar su sorpresiva declaración.

—¡Je je je! ¡Miren la hora, ya debo irme!

El anciano salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mostrando una condición atlética muy rara para su edad, hacia una camioneta. Leni salió persiguiéndolo.

—¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Volverá a sentir la ira de mi ataque especial: la «mata-ancianos»!

—Luna —preguntó Luan, con desconcierto hacia la actitud de su hermana—, ¿por qué le dijiste ese nombre a Leni?

—¿Qué iba a saber yo que lo iría a usar? —respondió Luna, igual de desconcertada.

—¡Soos, enciende la camioneta!

Su acompañante, un enorme y robusto tipo con gorro y playera verde, con un signo de interrogación estampado, de una llamativa mirada inocente para su edad, miró con espasmo a su jefe, lo obedeció y rápidamente giró la llave.

La maltrecha camioneta en la que se encontraba, de un color café rústico, encendió su motor en un instante. El anciano subió y alcanzaron a huir.

—Señor Stan, le dije que era una mala idea venir y reclamar ese animal. Tampoco debió robarle el dinero a la chica de la plaza… De hecho, nunca debimos salir de Oregon, para empezar.

—No perdíamos nada con intentarlo, Soos. El horóscopo me lo dijo: «sal de tu zona de confort y recibirás un golpe de suerte»... —El anciano quedó pensativo un instante—. Vaya, ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir.

—¿Ve? Su supuesto «viaje de éxito por el país», como lo llamó usted, terminó en fracaso.

—Hubiese terminado en éxito rotundo, ¿viste como los tenía en la palma de mi mano? Estuve a punto de convencerlos.

—Sí, como usted diga… —dijo el robusto piloto, mirando con desdén a su anciano jefe.

—Pero nunca esperé que esa niñita de la plaza vivía en esa casa. De entre millones de casas del país, tenía que estar justamente ahí.

El anciano se llevó la mano a la mandíbula moreteada.

»De solo pensar en ese momento, me duele todo.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Leni miró como la camioneta se alejaba a gran velocidad. Al desaparecer en el horizonte, ésta volvió a la casa, donde se reunieron todos a escuchar la noticia de Lincoln:

—¡Bien, familia!... Aparte de lo de Leni… ¡Por tercera ocasión consecutiva, la operación «Prepararnos para la fama de Danielson, defenderlo a toda costa, alejar a los inescrupulosos que se lo quieren llevar… y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación»!… ¡Ha sido todo un éxito!

Todos los miembros de la familia, incluidos los padres, levantaron sus manos con alegría. Lana tomó a Danielson.

—Si tan solo Bobby estuviera aún acá, sería perfecto —dijo Lori, recordando a su novio, que al día siguiente del incidente, tuvo que volver con su hermana Ronnie Anne, a su hogar con su familia, los Casagrande.

—Hermana —dijo Lincoln—, mira esto.

El niño de cabello blanco levantó sus manos para mostrar su laptop y en la pantalla se veían a Bobby y Ronnie Anne, con quienes estaban comunicados por transmisión en vivo. También se podían apreciar a su madre y sus familiares detrás de ellos.

— _Estuviste increíble, bebé_ —dijo Bobby—. _No te dejaste engañar por ese rufián_.

Lori sentía como sus ojos les brillaban, principalmente por volver a escuchar la voz de su amado.

— _Lo que habría sido perfecto_ —dijo Ronnie Anne— _es que Leni hubiese alcanzado al estafador para darle su merecido_.

Los Loud se miraron a sí mismos y a Leni, con risas incómodas. La de traje calipso no se dio cuenta y siguió sonriente.

—No importa —dijo Lori—. ¡Con ustedes acá, literalmente, este día no puede ser mejor!

—Te equivocas, hermana —interrumpió Lisa, con una sonrisa, mientras todos los presentes suspiraron hacia adentro—. Todavía hay más. Acabo de encontrar algo muy interesante sobre el primer chico que lo quiso reclamar.

—¿Sobre ese chico, Kenny Moxley? —preguntó Lana.

—O mejor dicho… ¡Kenny Pentagon!

Toda la familia, sobre todo el padre Loud, prestaron mucha atención al apellido.

—¿Tiene que ver con los laboratorios Pentagon?... —dijo el padre Loud, con una marcada curiosidad— ¿con las croquetas _HappyDog_?

—Querido progenitor, ese chico es el heredero de laboratorios Pentagon… y del centro de animales de Flip.

Lana y el resto la miraron con una notoria incredulidad.

—En principio, pensé que Pentagon solamente auspiciaba con una modesta suma de dinero. Pero investigando más a fondo con mis colegas de la universidad, supe que su conexión va más allá: habían comprado su recinto, son los propietarios de _Flip's Fellowships_. Parecía ilógico, pero todo va cobrando sentido: Ken Pentagon Sr., el dueño de la compañía, es conocido por su amor a los animales, pero a diferencia de Lana, su orientación es más cruel. Existen casos en donde se involucró en proyectos de experimentación animal. Además, él colaboró en la creación de los gatos Savannah y Ashera.

—¿Savannah? —Preguntó Lynn.

— _¿Ashera?_ —Hizo lo propio Ronnie Anne.

—Ambos tipos de gatos son carísimos en el mercado por la dificultad de obtenerlos. Los gatos Savannah se obtienen mediante la cruza de un gato doméstico y —ésta apuntó a Danielson con su palma abierta— un serval.

»En cambio, los Ashera son obtenidos mediante un proceso genético más complejo, mezclando genes de las especies antes mencionadas, además mezclando la genética de un leopardo en el proceso. Si lo vemos desde ese punto, Danielson sería una mina de oro y más si te relacionas con laboratorios de animales.

—¿Dices que Pentagon está involucrado? —Habló el padre Loud, dudando de las palabras de su hija—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Ellos eran famosos por sus croquetas _HappyDog_!

—Padre, laboratorios Pentagon dejó de operar en Estados Unidos por 2 razones: la primera fue por sospechas de captura de especies protegidas en el país, como tortugas laúd y ocelotes, quienes ocuparían como sujetos en experimentos en laboratorios. Sin embargo, esto no pudo ser probado.

Lana, quien era muy sensible a todo lo relacionado a maltrato animal, se sentía perturbada por lo que Lisa estaba diciendo.

»La segunda razón fue porque analizaron los componentes de las croquetas _HappyDog_ , y encontraron sustancias dañinas y adictivas para el organismo. Esos componentes también fueron agregados en las croquetas para otros animales. Eran tan potentes, que incluso creaba adicción inmediata en seres humanos.

Las gemelas miraron a su padre, quién comenzó a reflexionar. Entre muchos recuerdos que cruzaban la mente de Lynn Sr., le vino a la mente cierto momento de su juventud en que, alimentando a un perro con aquel comestible, lo dejó a un lado de su comida. En un momento dado, éste tomó con una cuchara un trozo de la croqueta para perro, sin darse cuenta por mirar a otra parte, y al llevarlo a su boca, el sabor amargo hizo escupirlo. Sin embargo, comenzó a mirar esa comida con un creciente apetito, lentamente llevando la cuchara de nueva cuenta a la croqueta para probarlo… y de nuevo… y de nuevo…

Lynn Sr. miró sus manos con mirada retraída y dijo con una sonrisa tragicómica:

—Bueno, niñas, ahora todo tiene sentido.

—El tema es que para evitar el conocimiento de la opinión pública, Pentagon decidió cerrar voluntariamente sus operaciones en el país y se instalaron en Europa. Pero por lo visto, no han parado sus corruptas operaciones. Posiblemente Danielson y los otros animales en el centro estaban destinados para experimentar con ellos.

—¡No pueden ser tan crueles! —dijo Lana, abrazando con fuerza al serval— ¡Debe haber una forma de salvar a Danielson y a los demás animales!

—No deberías preocuparte, Lana, toda la evidencia recopilada ha sido enviada a las autoridades. Me volví amiga de la recepcionista del departamento, se llama Rosemary y a ella le envié todos los documentos. Me aseguró que era más que suficiente para iniciar un peritaje en contra de Flip y todos los involucrados.

»Con esto, no solo salvaremos a Danielson de su horrible destino, sino a todos los animales que estén ahora encerrados en el recinto de Flip.

Lana puso una enorme sonrisa y, aun sosteniendo a Danielson, abrazó a su hermana de enormes lentes.

—¡Gracias, Lisa! ¡No sé cómo agradecértelo!

—Agradécele a Aristóteles —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque un poco reacia al abrazo de Lana—, el primer gran investigador de la historia occidental.

—¡Genial! —Dijo Lola—. Ahora mi hermana no volverá a tener otra vez esa pesadilla con esos animales, ¿verdad?

Lana miró a su hermana gemela, sorprendida.

—¿Me oíste despertar, Lola?

—Obvio. Las últimas 3 noches, has despertado a la misma hora y por la misma pesadilla. Se me hace difícil conciliar el sueño, y más cuando gimoteas en silencio, tratando de no despertar a los demás.

Todos miraron a Lana con pena y ésta se avergonzó. Danielson fue el primero en dar su muestra de afecto a la amante de los animales, seguido por Lola, quién tomó su hombro; luego Lincoln, dándole un enorme abrazo y así todos en la casa se reunieron a animar a la pequeña. Después de todo, la lucha valió la pena…

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—¿Cómo que no fue aceptado?

Lisa, manteniendo comunicación con su contacto de la policía, Rosemary, se sentía desconcertada por la repentina anulación de su solicitud, la que supuestamente sería aprobada con éxito.

»… ¡Las pruebas son claras! ¡Flip, Kenny, laboratorios Pentagon!... ¿Insuficientes?... ¡El denuncio si fue realizado, está mi testimonio!... ¿Que solo cuentan las investigaciones de la policía?

Luego de unos minutos infructuosos, Lisa cortó la comunicación con una notoria frustración, Mientras Lana, Lincoln y las demás hermanas permanecían atentos.

—Lisa —dijo Lana, sosteniendo a Danielson con una creciente angustia—… ¿está todo bien?

—Rechazaron las pruebas. Es raro, las envié directo a Rosemary y ésta a los policías. Le habían dicho que era suficiente para incriminar a Flip y evitar que Danielson llegase a sus manos.

Lana estaba realmente preocupada. Esa era la única oportunidad posible de salvar a Danielson y, en el último día antes de terminar el periodo de gracia, terminó arruinada por completo.

—Lisa… dijiste que ayudaríamos a los demás animales.

—Así debía ser. No entiendo por qué lo rechazaron.

—¡Confié en ti, Lisa!

La niña genio se sintió sorprendida por el repentino arrebato de su hermana, la cual corrió junto al serval hacia su habitación y se encerró. Lisa y Lincoln la siguieron y se pararon al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Lana! —habló Lincoln —. ¡Esto no tuvo nada que ver con Lisa, ella dio lo mejor para ayudarte a ti y a Danielson! …

—No, Lincoln —interrumpió su hermana de enormes lentes, mostrando decepción—. La ciencia toma base en afirmaciones empíricas, y yo pequé por sostenerme en suposiciones que no se cumplieron y en mi exceso de confianza.

Lisa cerró sus ojos y, luego de tomar un enorme suspiro, gritó con fuerza hacia la puerta de Lana:

—¡PERDÓN, LANA! ¡PERDÓN POR HABERTE ILUSIONADO!... Y por haberte desilusionado.

Mientras todavía mostraba su acostumbrada expresión indiferente, La pequeña niña genio ajustó sus lentes y se dirigió a su habitación. Su hermano de cabello blanco se ganó en frente de ella:

—¡Lisa!

—Lincoln —dijo Lisa, sin mirarlo a los ojos— Lana me dijo que temió encariñarse en exceso con Danielson, pero ocurrió de todas formas… No fue la única.

El hermano Loud levantó una ceja, no parecía comprender a su hermana.

»Ya tenía conocimientos sobre los _Leptailurus Serval_ , conozco punto por punto sus comportamientos y anatomía sin necesidad de tener uno de cerca. Aun así, me maravillé al ver por primera vez a un ejemplar directamente. Me encariñé con Danielson. Al igual que Lana, quiero que sea parte de la familia, pero ahora que mi plan fracasó… solo merezco la autoflagelación.

—¡Lisa, no exageres! ¡Yo también me encariñe con él! ¡Creo que todos en esta casa nos encariñamos con Danielson!

La niña de enormes lentes lo miró directo a sus ojos.

—Ahora solo quedas tú, Lincoln. Tú eres el de los planes, ¿has pensado en algo?

El chico peliblanco fue tomado por sorpresa ante las palabras de su pequeña hermana.

—La verdad, no. La única opción posible para mí es… que huya… con Danielson…

Lincoln se sintió mal al no tener un plan perfecto para ese momento tan crucial. Decepcionado de sí mismo, le despejó el paso a Lisa y ésta siguió caminando. En tanto, el resto de sus hermanas, quienes habían escuchado la discusión en las escaleras, vieron con cierta ansiedad como la pequeña de enormes lentes pasaba frente a ellas, sin que las mirara. Al encerrarse, se ganó en un rincón de su habitación y se hincó, dejándose invadir por su tristeza. En el momento en que más la necesitaban, falló por causa de variables que no podía controlar y que jugaron en contra en la ejecución de su plan maestro.

Lana estuvo parada en la puerta de su habitación, escuchando todo y sintiéndose peor por haber desmoralizado a sus hermanos. Se acostó en su cama y, poniendo su almohada en el rostro, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Danielson sintió una pena enorme por su dueña sustituta y fue a consolarla lo mejor que pudo, hasta quedarse dormidos ambos.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Era el quinto día que Lana vio, desde lo lejos, a ese extraño felino, el cual era visible por la ventana cercada del recinto. Cada vez que miraba el deplorable estado de desnutrición en que permanecía, esa jaula sucia y oxidada… se sentía terrible al no poder hacer nada…

Un fuerte impulso le decía a cada momento: «¿te atreves a llamarte "amante de los animales" y permites que maltraten a ese ser indefenso? ¡Libéralo ahora!». Cuando vio el candado que lo encerraba, tomó la piedra más firme que encontró, suspiró con fuerza y se atrevió a saltar el muro. Corrió con miedo hacia la puerta, la cual abrió sin problema porque no estaba cerrada con llave, y entró sigilosamente hasta la jaula. Le tomó un tiempo romper el candado, mientas el animal a rescatar se desconcertó por aquella humana que no conocía. Cuando terminó y abrió la jaula, el animal comenzó a sentir un júbilo enorme y se abalanzó hacia su salvadora para agradecerle.

Lana sonreía por el gesto del felino, pero las luces se apagaron. Solo un foco encendió, iluminando una precaria jaula, la cual encerraba un guacamayo rojo. Éste miraba angustiosamente:

—¡Ayúdame Lana! —cacareó ese animal, con desesperación.

La pequeña, horrorizada, no sabía que había otro animal en la misma situación precaria. Tomó la piedra y pensó en liberarlo. Sin embargo otro foco se encendió:

—¡Ayúdame, Lana!

Esta vez, era un lémur de Madagascar, igual de desesperado y desnutrido.

—¡Ayúdame, Lana!

Miró y vio a una chinchilla triste.

—¡Ayúdame, Lana!

La pequeña vio toda clase de animales, todos en condiciones infrahumanas, todos gritando al unísono y con desesperación por ser salvados. Pensó en liberarlos a todos, pero unos pasos se escucharon cada vez con más sonoridad. La niña se atemorizó y pidió al felino liberado que huyera junto con ella. Teniendo en mente a los demás animales que suplicaban por su libertad, cerró sus ojos y se vio obligada a ignorarlos para escapar. Otra puerta se abrió con fuerza, era Flip, mirando con ira. Éste levantó sus brazos, los cuales se extendieron y aumentaron su tamaño en un modo surrealista.

—No huirás—dijo confiadamente el anciano.

Las enormes manos, que tenían el triple del tamaño de Lana, estuvieron a punto de atraparla, pero ésta pudo alejarse a tiempo de su alcance. Por desgracia, no se pudo decir lo mismo de aquel felino particular, que fue atrapado por las enormes manos.

—¡NIGEEEEEEEL!

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Lana despertó y se levantó con apresuramiento, respirando agitadamente en su cama. Otra vez esa pesadilla le quitó el sueño. En la oscuridad, pudo notar a Danielson despierto, mirándola con preocupación.

—Danielson —le dijo, culpable por haberlo despertado otra vez—… ¡Danielson!

Lana abrazó con fuerza al serval y comenzó a llorar. No era para menos, Había terminado el periodo de gracia y en unas cuantas horas, debía ir con las autoridades para entregarlo y cumplir con el proceso legal. El animal también se entristeció y le acarició con su cabeza.

—Y con ésta, sería la cuarta vez que me despiertas, Lana.

La amante de los animales y el serval miraron de sorpresa hacia la zona de origen de la voz. Era Lola, quien sacó su protector visual y prendió las luces, mostrándoles un rostro somnoliento.

—Lo siento, Lola.

Lola mostró una sonrisa sutil, se acercó a su afligida hermana gemela y se sentó en su cama para acariciar un rato a Danielson.

»¿Crees que el dueño llegará mañana?

—Hicimos lo que pudimos, Lana —dijo con una aparente frialdad—. Ya no depende de nosotros.

—Hubiese preferido ser yo su dueña, ese Flip lo volverá a meter en esa jaula y ya no podré hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Lola miró con tristeza a Danielson.

—No quiero pensar que nuestro esfuerzo haya sido en vano. ¡No quiero!

—Por favor, Lana, deja de preocuparte. Cuando no puedes dormir, yo tampoco puedo, y eso arruina mi tratamiento de belleza facial.

A Lana le costó entender su broma, pero luego de hacerlo, le esbozó una sonrisa.

»No sé qué irá a pasar después, pero hiciste un increíble esfuerzo por este animalejo. Sé que Danielson está sumamente agradecido por ti, pero deja de preocuparlo, ¿Quieres?

Lana miró al serval, éste le expuso una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lola. Nunca esperé que te importara tanto Danielson.

—Me importa porque a ti te importa. Seremos diferentes, pero nacimos el mismo día. Tan solo no le digas a nadie de esto, sino mis demás hermanos creerán que soy una niña complaciente.

Lola le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y ella sonrió. Ambas esperaron a que Danielson se quedara dormido, Lana le dio un maternal beso a la nuca del serval y Lola hizo lo propio en la frente de su hermana.

Ésta última se sorprendió, porque para ella y su familia, era más fácil ganarse la lotería que ver a Lola dar una muestra de afecto de ese tipo… y en forma sincera.

La última apagó las luces y se quedó dormida. Sin embargo, Lana, sosteniendo a Danielson con suavidad, todavía permaneció despierta. Las palabras de Lola no le tranquilizaron del todo, pasó muchas horas pensando…

El futuro que se avecinaba era desesperanzador.


	5. Interludio: Felinos

**Es una lástima lo ocurrido en relación al creador de The Loud House. Los exitosos trabajos en los que ha participado difícilmente opacarán esa manía que quedará como una gran mancha en su curriculum.** **En el lado positivo, la serie se mantendrá en producción, según escuché por ahí. Tan solo espero que siga un buen camino, conservando o superando la calidad que ha mantenido hasta ahora.**

 **En fin, traigo un pequeño interludio mientras trato de terminar mis proyectos personales. No sigue estrictamente la continuidad, por lo que notarán ciertas inconsistencias. Dicha esta advertencia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

—¡Vamos, Danielson! Solo debes saltar a través del aro, no es tan difícil… ¡Hazlo por la tía Lola!

Lola intentaba, infructuosamente, enseñarle un truco al serval Danielson, el que consistía en saltar sobre el enorme aro de ula-ula rosado que sostenía en su mano. El felino, sentado en el enorme sillón frente al televisor, no hacía caso a nada de lo que la gemela de Lana decía, y ésta ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. También estaban Lana y la bebé Lily, sentadas al lado.

—Te lo dije, Lola —dijo Lana con deleite—. Los animales no están para el entretenimiento humano. Danielson lo sabe.

Lola la miro fijamente, a modo de desacuerdo.

En tanto, el gato negro Cliff seguía mirando con envidia a Danielson, su rival en lindura felina, a tal punto que buscó impresionar a sus dueñas. El serval sociabilizó sin problemas con el resto de las mascotas en la casa, pero su relación con Cliff ha sido el punto amargo en la casi perfecta convivencia en la casa Loud.

Se acercó al serval mientras le evitó la mirada en un gesto de desprecio, con la intención de sorprender a sus dueñas y demostrarles que sabe hacer algo que el serval no puede. El gato negro saltó con ímpetu a través del aro que aún sostenía Lola, cayendo al otro lado con gracia. Para su infortunio, ninguna de las hermanas prestó atención a su maniobra, porque justo en ese instante Luan las interrumpió:

—¡Lana! ¡Es increíble!

Danielson, burlándose de la mala suerte del gato negro, le puso un pulgar abajo con su pata y Cliff, frustrado, lo miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la amante de los animales.

—¡Gracias al video de Danielson, mi blog ha tenido más visitas que nunca! ¡Hasta gente del extranjero lo ha visto!

Cuando Lana vio a su hermana graciosa desanimada por no grabar ese video meme con Clyde, sintió lástima. Hizo lo posible para convencerla de hacer un nuevo video con tal de elevar sus ánimos y, luego de varios intentos, al fin la convenció y realizó algo más sencillo, donde solo se mostraba a Danielson con mirada triste y un mensaje motivacional, invitando a los espectadores a colaborar con información. Gracias a las noticias anteriores sobre el serval, el video se volvió un éxito de visitas.

—¿Y hubo alguien que haya dicho ser dueño de Danielson?

—Je je, hay algo muy gracioso en eso… ¿Cómo te sentirías si dijera que llegaron, más o menos, 250.000 mensajes de gente que dice ser su dueño?

Mientras Lana abría los ojos por la agridulce sorpresa, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Lincoln fue a atender con prisa, porque esperaba la llegada de Clyde, que traería una interesante sorpresa para Lana y principalmente, Danielson.

—Como lo prometí, Lincoln —dijo Clyde, con alegría—. Aquí están.

El chico de pelo afro y lentes trajo un par de cajas para transportar mascotas. Al bajarlas, las abrío y salieron de su interior las gatas Cleopawtra y Nepurrtiti. La primera era una gata de color naranjo, generalmente muy dócil y amistosa, aunque en contados momentos, tiene a mostrarse malhumorada. En cambio, la segunda era su hermana pequeña, una tierna gatita recién nacida, de color púrpura y mirada inocente.

—Lana —dijo Lincoln—, Clyde y yo pensamos que Danielson necesitaría nuevos amigos. Así que decidimos traer a las mascotas de Clyde para que interactúen con él.

—Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo en traerlas, deberías saber todo lo que les rogué para que cambiaran de opinión.

Cuando vieron salir a Cleopawtra de su caja protectora, tanto Cliff como Danielson se emocionaron como nunca ante la refinada gata de pelo naranjo. En sus vidas habían visto a una felina tan bonita, se sentían completamente embobados.

Cuando comenzó a recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, el gato negro se pasó su pata con ansiedad para peinar su pelaje y se dirigió nerviosamente hacia Cleopawtra. Sin embargo, su ira se acrecentó a ver a Danielson interactuando primero con la felina en disputa. El gato negro se ganó al lado del serval con toda caballerosidad y con toda caballerosidad empujó a Danielson. El serval mostró una muy falsa sonrisa a su compañero felino, se ganó a un costado y caballerosamente le devolvió el gesto con otro empujón. Cleopawtra no parecía entender el contexto.

—Dejemos que jueguen entre sí —dijo Lana—. Danielson ha mostrado ser muy sociable, no veo problema en que estén con tus mascotas, Clyde.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, los felinos de la casa Loud estaban hipnotizados ante la bella gata que tenían en frente, tratando de impresionarla de la manera que pudieran. En tanto, Nepurrtiti, que también quería jugar con ellos, se acercó alegremente y lo único que recibió fue un par de indiferentes caricias en su diminuta cabecita, para que de nueva cuenta los felinos fijaran su atención en su hermana mayor. Nepurrtiti seguía insistiendo, pero con el paso de las horas, no obtuvo más que unas breves miradas.

La pequeña cría se estaba entristeciendo, incluso su hermana mayor ya no le prestaba atención por más que quisiera. La rivalidad entre el gato negro y el serval les había hecho ignorarla por completo. Nepurrtiti pensó en salir a la puerta principal hacia la calle, sintiendo que podía llegar a su casa y seguir viviendo como siempre lo ha hecho en su corta vida. Una vez afuera, se asombró de las cosas que no había visto sin estar dentro de la maleta protectora. Su dicha acrecentó al tocar con sus patitas el pasto, el asfalto entibiado por el sol, el enorme árbol en frente y los diversos animales que circulaban por el lugar, como perros, gatos y aves, entre otros. Se sintió aún más maravillada al ver a una pequeña ave color gris y marrón que recién aprendió a volar, un pequeño gorrión. El plumífero se paró en frente de la gatita púrpura. Ésta última quiso tomarlo, pero el ave se movió justo a tiempo y se fue volando, así que lo siguió.

Mientras la disputa seguía, Cleopawtra miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su hermanita, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Le puso sus patas en los hocicos de ambos felinos para detenerlos, luego apuntó hacia la maleta de Nepurrtiti. Los 2 la recordaron y pusieron una expresión angustiosa. Acto seguido, los 3 felinos armaron un caos buscando en toda la casa, inclusive Cliff pidió a sus compañeros animales, Charles, Geo y Walt, que los ayudaran a encontrarla. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Danielson miró por la ventana del cuarto de su dueña sustituta Lana, donde pudo reconocer una figura púrpura que se alejaba con cierta lentitud y parecía jugar con un ave. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el serval bajó con rapidez hasta la puerta principal y les pidió a Cleopawtra y Cliff -aunque a este último con un poco de recelo- que lo siguieran. Al entender que encontró a la indefensa gatita, los 3 felinos salieron de inmediato en su búsqueda.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Los felinos habían llegado al lugar en donde Danielson vio a Nepurrtiti, sin embargo, por más que observaban en todos lados, no hallaban a la pequeña. Tuvo que escucharse un agudo y pastoso maullido para captar su atención, fijando sus miradas hacia la parte superior de un árbol, moderadamente cubierto con hojas. Pudieron distinguirla con desconcierto, preguntándose cómo una cría de gato recién nacida había llegado a semejante altura, para luego sujetarse con temor en una rama, la que no se apreciaba muy resistente pero era suficiente para mantenerla a salvo. En el extremo, estaba un joven gorrión observándola, sobre un cúmulo de hojas.

El serval tenía la capacidad de saltar a una altura de 2 metros, la que aprovechó muy bien para sujetarse al tronco y estar lo más cerca posible de la indefensa gatita. Por otro Lado, Cliff se sostuvo al árbol desde el suelo y lo escaló con mucha agilidad, llegando casi al mismo tiempo que Danielson. Ambos estaban cerca de la rama cuando se miraron de frente, sujetados uno a cada costado. Sus miradas de repudio mutuo no se hicieron esperar, si darse cuenta, Nepurrtiti estaba tan asustada que no hacía otra cosa más que ir hacia la punta de la rama, cerca del joven pájaro que la llevó a este dilema en primer lugar. Cleopawtra pudo distinguir la situación y produjo un ruidoso maullido que llamó la atención de los 2 problemáticos. Al entrar en razón, los felinos vieron como Nepurrtiti quedó lejos de su alcance por su pleito. Volvieron a mirarse ambos y, mediante un breve apretón de manos, acordaron una tregua hasta salir del embrollo.

Como Cliff era el más pequeño de los 2, intentó subirse de la forma más delicada posible a la rama, con tal de evitar su rotura por el peso. Lentamente avanzó, arrastrándose de la misma forma que un gusano. Para cuando ya podía alcanzarla, le pidió que retrocediera hacia él y llegaran al tronco, de esa manera podrían bajarla con seguridad. Sin embargo, Nepurrtiti miró hacia su hermana, viendo la enorme altura en la que se encontraba. Brotó en su interior un pánico tal, que no fue capaz de soltar sus patitas de la rama y no se volvió a mover, haciendo inútil el intento del gato negro por moverla. Danielson vio como la rama se desprendía lentamente del tronco, así que le pidió a Cliff que tomara como sea a Nepurrtiti, para que él lo tirara de la cola y hacer llegar a ambos en punto firme. El gato tomó a la cría y el serval iba a tomar la cola del primero, por desgracia, la endeble rama estaba a punto de romperse y no lograría realizar la maniobra. Ambos gatos se sujetaron como pudieron al momento de la caída, el ave aleteó para mantenerse a salvo en el aire y Danielson se arriesgó a lanzarse con desesperación, esperando sostener a la pequeña y usar su cuerpo como amortiguador. Cleopawtra vio la escena con angustia.

Cuando se tranquilizó momentáneamente, la gata anaranjada fue a observar de cerca la rama caída, esperando a que su hermanita estuviese bien. De forma inesperada, se escucharon ruidos en las hojas de la rama por un instante, para luego revelar la figura del victorioso serval Danielson, parándose en sus 2 patas traseras mientras tomaba con sus otras 2 patas a quien había rescatado en la caída y mirando con estilo y total confianza hacia el cielo. Segundos después, sintió un par de palmadas en su hombro, al bajar su mirada, supo que tenía en sus brazos a Cliff, el cual miraba en forma despreciativa. Como si se tratase de un objeto inmundo, Danielson soltó con asco al gato negro sobre las hojas, luego ambos hurgaron sobre el cúmulo verde de la rama, sin hallar rastro de Nepurtiti. Los felinos estaban desesperanzados, ya estaban pensando en lo peor, lo cual cambió por completo al recibir una esperanzadora señal, en la forma de un forzado aleteo. El gorrión que permaneció en la rama caída agitaba con mucha fuerza, mientras que llevaba en sus patas a la cría púrpura. Todos se llenaron de felicidad al ver a Nepurrtiti llegar a salvo al suelo, se sintieron agradecidos por el ave y la pequeña le acarició cariñosamente con su lomo a modo de agradecimiento, mientras que los demás le perdonaron que la hubiese llevado a esa situación peligrosa.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Danielson, Cliff y Cleopawtra volvieron demacrados a la casa Loud, no así la pequeña Nepurrtiti quien permanecía contenta con la aventura.

—Ahí están —dijo Clyde—. ¿Se divirtieron con Danielson y Cliff?

Estas fueron hacia su dueño, acariciándolo con mucha energía. Cuando Clyde se despedía de Lincoln y la familia Loud, les pidió a sus mascotas despedirse de los felinos de la casa. Estos miraron sonrientes, esperando algún gesto positivo de la gata anaranjada.

Lamentablemente, la airada expresión de esta última, seguido de un gesto despreciativo de girar su cabeza al lado les cayó como un balde de agua fría. Fue un claro mensaje que significó brevemente: «Entiendan, fue gracias a ustedes 2 que perdiera de vista a mi hermana Nepurrtiti. Si no hubiesen sido tan molestos conmigo y entre ustedes, no hubiésemos pasado por todo el problema. Ni intenten disculparse, solo aprendan a convivir. Hasta entonces, no piensen siquiera en volvernos a ver»

Los felinos se sintieron destrozados, no movieron un solo dedo cuando vieron a las felinas entrar a sus cajas protectoras, previo saludo de la gatita purpura hacia ambos.

Cleopawtra volvió a mirarlos de reojo, sin que estos se dieran cuenta. En el fondo, se sentía mal por haberlos tratado de esa manera, había sido un gesto noble el que los 2 felinos le ayudasen a salvar a su indefensa hermanita, pero creyó que era lo mejor para ellos recriminarlos, con tal de que pudiesen llevarse mejor. Al volver su mirada, Nepurrtiti le sonrió con ternura porque sabía la razón de su actuar y Cleopawtra le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de todo, los 2 eran amigos valiosos y fascinantes.

Terminando la tarde, el gato negro contempló la puesta del sol desde el techo de la casa, triste de una batalla que se aparentaba perdida. En un momento, Danielson se acercó a acompañarlo. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a sonreír, los rencores pasados quedaron atrás. Ambos chocaron las palmas de sus patas.

Ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.


	6. El día final

**Noticia atrasada: Desde que en octubre se le acusara a Harvey Weinstein (cofundador de** ** _The Weinstein Company_** **) de diversos crímenes sexuales, afloró una gran cantidad de demandas de esta índole a reconocidas personalidades de la televisión y el cine en Estados Unidos, siendo Chris Savino el que más repercusión ha dejado en el fandom de Lincoln y sus 10 hermanas. Pasó a ser un miembro más del selecto grupo de recientes acusados, que además componen Louis C.K., Kevin Spacey (uno de los que más me afectó…** **RIP** ** _House of Cards_** **), Dustin Hoffman y Steven Seagal, entre** **otros** **.** **El que todas las acusaciones sean ciertas o no, eso lo dirá el tiempo, pero la cacería de brujas en Hollywood dejará mucho de qué hablar. De todos modos, ya me imaginaba una historia de Savino al respecto: una fría noche de invierno, una joven agraciada, entusiasmada porque su jefe le prometió el ascenso que siempre esperó con ansias, se dirigió a una semioscura oficina para discutir sobre asuntos salariales. Luego de ingresar, la puerta se cerró con violencia, lo que la hizo estremecer. Lo peor vino cuando sintió una áspera y robusta mano posarse bruscamente sobre su hombro derecho, para que luego el responsable, detrás de ella, le susurrara en forma perversa al oído, el hit que fue furor en Halloween: «You got… tricked».**

 **Dejemos esta noticia triste para pasar a otra mucho más triste (para mí): Hemos llegado a la recta final de la aventura dedicada a Lana Loud, «la amante de los animales» como le apodé acá. Fue un viaje con altos y bajos, con aprendizajes, mejoras y, de paso, una cierta decepción al no poder ocupar una narrativa de obra de teatro. Al indagar un poco en internet, nunca esperé que el denominado formato** ** _script_** **fuese tan aborrecido, me da la sensación de que se toma como prácticamente un crimen su uso. Por un lado, no descarto volverlo a usar (de hecho, aún lo hago en menor medida), solo esperaré el momento propicio para dar en el clavo, con un estilo que me dé satisfacción al redactarlo y al leerlo. En el otro lado, agradezco a quienes me pidieron cambiar el estilo narrativo, porque mientras lo hacía, pude mejorar e incluir cosas que no tenía contempladas en principio para** ** **«** Las peripecias de Lana y Danielson** ** **»** , que sin darme cuenta, terminó por ser mi propia peripecia.**

 **Antes de comenzar, responderé el siguiente comentario:**

 **Arokham** **: Gracias por el like y el dinero, amigo, que los necesitaba. Agradezco que estés presente, has sido el único que lo ha comentado el último tiempo y siento que te debo una. En buen chileno: Te pasaste.**

 **Ahora que estamos acá, les doy las gracias a todos, relájense como puedan y, recurriendo a mi ya usual muletilla de presentación, espero que disfruten estos capítulos finales.**

* * *

—Pídeles que pasen, por favor.

Un oficial, parado en el portón de la enorme oficina del juez, le hizo un gesto a quienes estaban fuera. Quienes pasaron fueron los oficiales Columbo y Nielsen, junto a la recepcionista Rosemary, quien se unió hace poco en la causa. Era una mujer que se apreciaba muy joven para sus 40 años, de cabello opaco y que tendía a vestir muy formal tanto dentro como fuera del departamento, ésta no era la excepción. Desde el primer momento que habló con la respetada Lisa Loud, Rosemary colaboró con la búsqueda relacionada al serval en cautiverio. Buscó la manera de intervenir en el caso mostrando la evidencia de la niña genio a sus superiores, esperando que todo concluyera en un final satisfactorio. Sin embargo, la molestia se posó en sus pensamientos cuando descubrió un inusual retardo y posterior denegación en la resolución del caso.

Estos solicitaron a su jefe del departamento de policía, una audiencia con el juez Scurll, una persona de tez morena y una abultada barba canosa, compensando una moderada calvicie. Los primeros habían recibido información muy valiosa y pensaban utilizarla.

—Supongo que desean discutir conmigo el asunto del serval —mencionó el juez.

—Así es —habló el oficial Nielsen—. Queríamos solicitarle personalmente una prórroga.

—¿Disculpen?

—Recibimos información de una denuncia por extravió en el extranjero —dijo el oficial Columbo—. Se han contactado con nosotros para realizar la revisión correspondiente.

—Lo mejor sería reconsiderar las evidencias de Lisa Loud —Hablo la recepcionista—. Es lo suficientemente sólida para ser tomada en cuenta.

—Ya se discutió el tema, hay un plazo pertinente para su revisión y ya ha expirado.

—Y sin embargo, no hemos recibido respuesta por los constantes retrasos. Se ha hablado de incumplimientos en los procedimientos, pero nunca nos dan las razones exactas.

—Esa familia necesita una respuesta para mañana —habló Columbo—. Por ello le solicitamos una prórroga, para analizar la evidencia y la solicitud en el extranjero.

—Además, recuerde que se trata de Lisa Loud —reiteró Rosemary—, no es cualquier persona quien nos facilita esta documentación.

—¡Lisa Loud no es una autoridad de estado! ¡No posee jurisdicción alguna para influir en nuestras decisiones!

—Pero señor... —habló Nielsen.

—Miren —dijo el juez, frotando sus dedos en sus ojos como un gesto de incredulidad—, ya hemos cometido antes el error de influenciarnos en suposiciones, solo porque una persona posee bastante fama o goza de credibilidad. Eso nos ha llevado a saltarnos procedimientos para quedar bien parados ante la opinión pública. Para no ir más lejos, tomen en cuenta la vez que determiné entregar ese animal a la pequeña niña.

—Señor juez… —dijo Columbo.

—Además, solo se trata de un animal. Ustedes le están dando más relevancia de lo que posee en la realidad.

—Señor juez, le rogamos —dijo el oficial Nielsen—. Gracias a las evidencias, podemos teorizar que el caso va más allá de solo un animal. Si nos diera tiempo para analizarlo, puede aparecer algo enorme en escena.

—¡Basta! El proceso se realizara de acuerdo a lo establecido. No se arriesguen a recibir una nota por rebeldía y desacato a la entidad superior.

Los 3 oficiales se pasmaron ante semejante enunciado, lo tomaron de inmediato como una amenaza.

»No vale la pena recibir una mancha tan grande en sus intachables historiales. Por favor, dejen que el proceso siga su curso determinado y no lo alteren.

Todos se miraron, ninguno emitió palabra alguna. Se sintieron molestos por el nulo apoyo de la entidad que podría hacer la diferencia. Se limitaron abandonar la oficina con decepción.

En tanto, el juez le pidió al oficial de la puerta que lo dejara a solas y el último obedeció sin cuestionamiento. Scurll levantó su móvil cuando se aseguró de estar en completa soledad y llamó con cierta angustia a una persona de su confianza.

— _¿Dime, Scurll?_ —dijo el contacto.

—Lo logre. Persuadí a esos oficiales de no entrometerse más allá en el caso.

— _Excelente. Considera saldada tu deuda, ya no te culparé por entregar el serval de mi hijo a la niñita._

—Era lo mínimo que quería escuchar, toma en cuenta que no sabía que te pertenecía. Además, ¿sabes cuánto he arriesgado aplazando los procedimientos para salvarte, Pentagon?

— _Puedo estar seguro de ello, pero quiero molestarte una vez más. Tan solo quisiera un último favor..._

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

—¡Lana! ¡Lana, despierta!

Lola estaba despertando a su hermana gemela, que mantenía su sueño intacto. Luego de un instante que pareció extenso, ésta abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo a Danielson, encima de ella, que la miraba fijamente.

Lana dibujó una sonrisa al lindo serval y se mantuvo sentada en su cama, donde al contemplar su habitación, puso una expresión de extrañeza al tener a toda la familia Loud cerca. Todos estaban en pijamas.

—¿Qué hacen todos acá?

—Nos preocupamos por ti —dijo Lincoln—. Fuiste la única que no despertó por el ruido de allá afuera.

Cuando el hermano de pelo blanco mencionó esas palabras, Lana se concentró en sus oídos para distinguir los sonidos del exterior, los cuales eran equivalentes a los de una enorme muchedumbre que aparentaba estar en frente de la casa. Lana observó por la ventana y descubrió que efectivamente su suposición era cierta. Cientos… miles de personas estaban rodeando la casa Loud única y exclusivamente por Danielson. En uno de los puntos, descubrió una patrulla policial esperándola y unas personas vestidas como ejecutivos. Además, había un rostro familiar entre ellos: se trató del viejo Flip, impaciente de recibir a la mascota, ignorando las miradas de desprecio y los abucheos del público.

—¡Abogados! —exclamó Lisa— ¡Son abogados! ¡Quieren hacer el papeleo en nuestra propia casa!

—¡Eso es, literalmente, un descaro! —exclamó Lori.

Luego de vestirse todos y salir por la puerta principal, notaron que también habían periodistas cubriendo la noticia.

 _LANA_ \- _Vaya, no esperé que hubiera tanto público observando, hasta los medios de comunicación están transmitiendo, e incluso la misma periodista de traje amarillo está aquí. La gente ha formado una suerte de pasillo, donde al final me están esperando los oficiales junto a Flip.  
Toda mi familia está en la puerta principal conmigo y Danielson… Ok, es la hora de la verdad._

—¡Lindo escándalo, Loud! —gritó el señor Grouse, el vecino de al lado, mirando desde la ventana del segundo piso de su casa. Se sentía abrumado de la enorme cantidad de gente que invadió el vecindario.

—Esto parece una alfombra roja —dijo Lana, aún sorprendida por la cantidad de gente—, una no muy glamorosa que digamos.

—Es como si todos en la ciudad se hubiesen presentado… —dijo Luna— si tan solo el dueño de Danielson estuviera entre ellos…

Todos los Loud pusieron una expresión de preocupación al mirar a Danielson. Luego de un momento, Lincoln quiso dedicar unas palabras al serval:

—Danielson, eres un animal genial y me habría gustado compartir más tiempo contigo. Si tan solo hubiese tenido un plan perfecto para sacarte de ésta…

Luego de la caricia del chico de los mechones blancos hacia el serval, cada miembro de la familia se acercó a mostrar su afecto de algún modo, destacando el de Lily, quien luego de tomarlo de sus orejas con suavidad, hizo unos pucheritos y comenzó a llorar, siendo consentida inmediatamente por la madre Loud. Incluso las mascotas le desearon lo mejor, en especial, Cliff, con el cual chocaron sus patas con total confianza. Muchos miraron con extrañeza dicho gesto, tomando en cuenta que hasta hace poco no se llevaban tan bien como lo que mostraron en aquel instante.

—Hoy es el gran día —dijo la periodista de traje amarillo, mirando hacia la cámara—. Como pueden apreciar en sus televisores, las autoridades acordaron venir a la casa de la pequeña Lana a reclamar a Danielson, el serval más famoso de Royal Woods. Las fuentes oficiales afirman que la razón de tal mandato, se debe a que querían mostrar públicamente el proceso de traspaso, para dejar fuera de duda que hubo un procedimiento limpio y evitar polémica. Sin embargo, algunos teorizan que se está beneficiando a Flip y quieren apresurar el proceso ante una eventual aparición del propietario auténtico. Yéndonos a lo último, ¿será posible que el dueño de Danielson aparezca en el último instante? Muchos lo desean así, pero es ahora cuando conoceremos el destino del serval.

En el otro extremo del pasillo humano, los 2 jueces, jóvenes vestidos con trajes finos y lentes oscuros, con mirada de póker, un extraño peinado que le hacía parecer que tenían un bisoñé —una peluca pequeña que se usa para la calvicie en la parte anterior de la cabeza—, tenían apoyados sus codos en una mesa desplegable para picnic. Estos le pidieron a Lana ir hacia ellos. La pequeña sintió miedo, pero de todas formas, tomó a Danielson y avanzó por el pasillo. Los cánticos no se hicieron esperar:

—¡Ahora todos, un apoyo para Danielson!

Todo el público aplaudió al unísono. Lana estaba muy alegre que la gente los apoyara con tanta energía. En tanto, Flip también recibió las opiniones de la multitud:

—[ _Silbido_ ] ¡Ándate para tu casa, Flip!

—¡Como siempre, los policías apoyan a los más sinvergüenzas!

—¡No te cansas de robarnos y quieres quitarle el gato a Lana!

—¡Ella me robó! —contestó finalmente Flip, bastante airado—. ¡Y es un serval, ignorantes!

Lana mostró una sonrisa al reconocer a los oficiales Nielsen y Columbo respaldando a los abogados. Lamentablemente, éstos la miraban con cierta vergüenza al tomar los roles de policías malos, siendo ellos los encargados de quitarle al serval de sus manos durante el proceso.

—¿Tiene la documentación, colega Cobb? —dijo uno de los abogados, con un acento particularmente cursi.

—Están en mi poder, colega Dalton —dijo el otro abogado, con el mismo extraño acento.

Lana miró a Flip sin ocultar su disgusto, mientras que éste le dibujó una sonrisa desvergonzada.

—No sabes en cuantos problemas me has metido con tu imprudencia —dijo el anciano—, y todo para que el animal volviera a mis manos. En el fondo, nada ha cambiado.

—Señor Flip —dijo Lana, mirando con el ceño lo más fruncido que le permitía su airado estado de ánimo—, ¿Estuvo usted en mi casa, ese día que vino el tal Kenny a robar a Danielson?

La pequeña pudo apreciar un leve cambio en la expresión de Flip, como si hubiese articulado una fugaz expresión de sorpresa. Los oficiales también lo notaron, pero los abogados, a espaldas del anciano, no pudieron percatarse de ello. De todos modos, no tenían interés en escuchar el aparentemente frágil testimonio de una niña, solo querían terminar el procedimiento para salir temprano del trabajo.

—¿Qué tiene que responder a ello, señor Flip? —pregunto Nielsen, en un intento de atrapar al anciano estafador.

—Oficial Nielsen —habló el abogado Cobb con su raro acento—, recuerdo claramente que el juez Scurll le prohibió entrometerse en el caso, independiente que lo hayamos contactado para ser partícipe.

—Su único deber acá —habló el abogado Dalton— es tomar al animal y entregarlo al señor Flip, sin cuestionar.

El oficial canoso se mostró intimidado, solo se limitó a pararse en pose militar, y evitar la mirada a Lana. El oficial Columbo lo miró con frustración por haberlos limitado a ambos. En tanto, Flip sonrió en forma placentera al ver como esos molestos oficiales eran puestos en su lugar, como a un perro con bozal. Lana y Danielson miraban con inquietud.

—Tu tiempo con el serval ha terminado, Lana Loud —dijo con total soberbia el anciano estafador—. No alarguemos más la tramitación y entrégamelo, así le encontraré un mejor hogar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se lo entregará al hijo de su jefe, el tal Pentagon?

Los oficiales miraron con intriga al anciano, el cual mostraba un notorio espasmo. En ningún momento esperó escuchar la palabra «Pentagon» de parte de una persona fuera de su círculo de confianza. Lana lo notó de inmediato.

»¡Lisa tenía razón! ¡Desde un principio, ustedes 2 acordaron quedarse con Danielson! ¡Por favor, oficiales, hagan algo!

Los abogados, quienes no tenían interés en tomar testimonio de la gemela Loud, miraron a sus oficiales, cerciorando que estos no fuesen a actuar fuera de las órdenes entregadas. Los últimos mantuvieron su posición, ocultando su rabia.

—Lo sentimos, Lana… —dijo el oficial Columbo, con decepción.

—No sé por qué les pides ayuda —dijo Flip—, si todo esto empezó en el momento que TÚ te robaste a mi serval. Fue una suerte para ti que ellos te hayan perdonado, ¿no crees?

El abogado Cobb le indicó al oficial Nielsen caminar hacia la pequeña Loud y quitarle el animal de las manos, lo cual obedeció con total desgana, mientras observaba a la última poniendo un rostro triste.

—No sabes lo molesto que estoy también —dijo el oficial canoso—, pero la ley es la ley.

Lana, al ver que nadie sería capaz de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos, al ver que Flip ya cantaba victoria muy a pesar de todas sus artimañas cometidas, al ver que el dueño original no aparecería, sintió la peor tristeza que hubiese probado jamás. Unas lágrimas querían escapar en sus ojos. Le parecía que el lugar se oscurecía gradualmente, quedando completamente sola y desamparada. La enorme multitud que la vino a ver los imaginó como meros fantasmas fisgones, incapaces de influir en su destino.

Danielson no quería ir con ese anciano, así que al tener las manos del oficial cerca de él, arrugó su rostro con ira y se preparó para atacar. Fue ese gesto el que devolvió a la pequeña a la realidad. Sin embargo, esta respondió:

—¡Basta, Danielson!... No tiene caso, no tenemos más alternativa…

Cuando el felino miró la decaída expresión de su dueña sustituta, también sintió esa resignación y perdió toda su energía para luchas. Ambos se miraron un largo instante.

 _Veo la cara de Danielson y siento temor por él. Éste me mira con tristeza mientras lo tengo en mis brazos. Sigo sorprendida de todos los que se amontonan para observarnos, me pregunto: si Danielson no fuese un animal exótico, ¿habrían venido toda esta gente a verlo? Aun así, de algo estoy muy segura: habría peleado por él de la misma forma, porque cada animal es una vida que debe ser respetada.  
Por desgracia… Por desgracia, el dueño jamás apareció.  
Agoté todos mis recursos para encontrarlo y no lo logramos… Ahora Danielson volverá a esa jaula… o incluso a un destino peor, con el tal Kenny… ya no puedo hacer nada por él... Flip ha ganado._


	7. Último aliento

_¡No!_

 _¡No dejaré que se salga con la suya! ¡Solo puedo hacer una cosa! ¡No es lo correcto, pero la vida de Danielson corre peligro y pelearé hasta el último aliento por él!_

En cuanto Lana iba entregar a Danielson en las manos del oficial Nielsen, se detuvo repentinamente y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. La gemela Loud sintió como su cuerpo se empapaba de ímpetu, su afecto por Danielson no le permitió conformarse con solo entregarlo y ya. Si lo querían, debían pasar sobre ella.

Para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a correr entre medio de la gente, quienes, aunque sorprendidos, comprendieron el dolor de la pequeña por su amada mascota y le cedieron el paso, felices de colaborar de alguna forma. Flip y los oficiales trataron de seguirla, Sin embargo, la multitud les bloqueó el paso y comenzaron a amontonarse con tal de hacer el suficiente tiempo para que escaparan sanos y salvos.

—¡LANA! —gritó el oficial Nielsen, preocupado de que la pequeña fuese a sufrir algún infortunio por su arriesgada acción.

—¡Último minuto! —dijo enérgicamente la periodista de traje amarillo, mirando a la cámara— ¡Nadie lo esperó: Lana Loud está huyendo con Danielson! ¡Se dirige a un rumbo desconocido para nosotros! ¡¿Habrá sido su negativa por entregar a su querido serval el motivo para escapar de la autoridad?! ¡Estaremos reportando el minuto a minuto de este caso, a la espera de nueva información!

Mientras tanto, la turba producida fue tal que hasta empujaron a los abogados sentados en la mesa de picnic.

—¡Mi traje, no arruguen mi traje! —se quejó el abogado Dalton, borrando su acento cursi entre los gritos.

—¡Estos lentes son más caros que los sueldos de todas sus vidas! —exclamó desacertadamente el abogado Cobb, porque su frase enfadó de tal manera a la turba, que les causaron daños materiales aún mayores.

Los oficiales intentaron calmar, en forma empática, la situación de la multitud. Llevaron a los abogados a sus vehículos y les pidieron reposar. Si bien, no estaban lastimados, si quedaron aturdidos por el constante ajetreo que les provocaron, sobre todo cuando pensaban en sus arruinados trajes caros.

—¿Sabes, Nielsen? —dijo el oficial Columbo—, esto me recordó la vez en que tratamos de controlar las protestas del partido feminista, cuando les dije que fueran a lavar los platos de mi casa y luego ellas quisieron cortarme las…

—Deja tus historias para después, Columbo —le dijo el oficial canoso, con una leve mueca—. Ahora debemos llamar algunos compañeros para seguir a la pequeña Lana. En cuanto a usted, señor… ¿Flip? ¡¿Dónde está Flip?!

El oficial Columbo, guiado por la pregunta de su compañero, miró de lado a lado, sin encontrar al susodicho anciano. Éste último había huido mientras la amontonó la turba, con el propósito final de capturar a la escurridiza niña y al serval, sea como sea. Adentrándose en el frondoso parque en las cercanías del lugar, llamó a su jefe, Pentagon Sr., para informar lo ocurrido, advertirle que la niña sabe demasiado e iniciar la búsqueda desesperada.

Mientras los oficiales aún lo buscaban, el móvil de Nielsen comenzó a sonar, lo levantó y notó en la pantalla que se trataba de Rosemary, la recepcionista.

—¿Dime, Rosemary?

— _No lo va a creer, oficial Nielsen: ya está acá._

—¿El dueño?, ¿acá?

En otras circunstancias, el oficial sentiría felicidad, pero por todo lo ocurrido, su mente se concentraba más en encontrar a la pequeña Loud.

»Que gran noticia… si tan solo no tuviésemos un inconveniente en estos momentos…

— _Le informo que se dirige hacia ustedes. Quería preguntarle si podían hablar con los abogados para aplazar el traspaso o no sé, buscar la manera de hacer tiempo._

El oficial canoso pensó un momento, luego de mirar a los aturdidos abogados, dibujó una mueca en sus labios. El oficial Columbo se percató, y sin entender del todo, se tranquilizó.

—Señorita Rosemary… la pequeña Lana se está encargando de eso.

Respecto a la familia Loud, no pudieron notar en principio lo ocurrido por la lejanía y la multitud que les bloqueó la visión hacia el punto de los abogados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Lynn

—No lo sé —dijo el padre Loud—, no puedo ver nada.

Fue la bebé Lily, quien pudo ver primero a su hermana correr junto con Danielson. Ella estiró sus brazos hacia el par y dijo claramente:

—¡Gatito!

—No, Lily —interrumpió Lisa, tratando de corregirle—. El término correcto para referirse a Danielson es…

—¡Lana! —gritó Lola, con temor.

—Lola —dijo Lisa, molesta por la interrupción—, ¿Desde cuándo a un serval se le llama así?

—¡No! ¡Qué Lana está huyendo hacia el parque, con Danielson!

Todos miraron donde la hermana con traje de princesa apuntó. Estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Pero por qué está huyendo? —dijo Lincoln con desconcierto.

— _Suspiro_ … —dijo Lucy—. Intenta cambiar el destino de su preciado animal, pero sólo está aplazando lo inevitable.

—Lincoln —dijo Lisa—, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo ayer que la mejor opción era que ambos huyeran?

Toda la familia miró al chico peliblanco.

—¡Era una suposición y no quería que la tomara en cuenta! ¡Correría un gran riesgo!

—¿Y qué esperamos? —habló Lola—. ¡Sigamos a Lana, sino se meterá en problemas!

En ese instante, una voz con alto volumen y un cierto ruido se oyó:

— _¡Señor Liger a Señor Pegasus! ¡¿Me copias?!_

Era la voz de Clyde, cuyo origen se encontraba en un radiotransmisor de juguete que Lincoln guardaba en su bolsillo. Entre los 2, era muy habitual el hablarse a la distancia con estos intercomunicadores, los cuales hacían auspicio a un popular programa de televisión de los que ambos eran fanáticos, un programa de misterios y cacería de fantasmas llamado «ARGGH!». El único hermano varón de los Loud sacó su radiotransmisor y contestó, ignorando las leves burlas de Lily, Lola y Lucy, por usar esos seudónimos graciosos:

—¡Aquí, Señor Pegasus! ¿Qué sucede, Señor Liger?

— _Esto te puede Interesar: acaba de pasar una limusina color grafito por nuestra calle. Quienes iban a bordo estaban preguntándonos a nosotros y nuestros vecinos por la avenida Franklin 1216, la dirección de tu casa. Ahora van hacia allá en unos minutos._

—Lamentamos no poder priorizar tu información, señor Liger, porque debemos ir por Lana. Acaba de huir con Danielson y no queremos que le pase algo.

— _¿Lana huyó? Que mal, porque mencionaron textualmente que venía a buscar a su serval, hablando con un acento, no sé… escocés o… irlandés, supongo._

—¿Intentas decir que podría ser el dueño de Danielson? —dijo Lincoln, levantando una ceja.

— _O mejor dicho, la dueña de Danielson._

Todos los Loud se miraron entre sí.

» _Es una chica como de mi edad. Es muy bonita. La acompañan un mayordomo gigante y rubio que parece vikingo y una enfermera robusta con rasgos asiáticos, que se veía simpática. La chica estaba sentada en uno de los asientos y nunca bajó. Recuerdo que sostenía un bastón para… mmm._

Lincoln se extrañó por la inflexión de su amigo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

— _Ahora acabo de entender por qué usaba ese bastón. Pero creo que deberían esperarlos antes de ir por Lana, puede ser que les sean de mucha ayuda._

Antes de terminar la comunicación, una limusina bastante llamativa, de color grafito, como lo describía Clyde, iba pasando lentamente entre la multitud. Al estacionarse en frente de la casa de los Loud, muchos llevaron sus miradas para saber quién venía y se sorprendieron cuando una de las puertas se abrió.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Lana había corrido con Danielson en sus brazos, a las afueras de Royal Woods, cerca de una zona virgen. Su adrenalina la mantuvo corriendo sin parar durante cerca de una hora, lo que provocó una enorme fatiga al detenerse. Luego de unos minutos de reposo, continuaron caminando, adentrándose en un bosque cada vez más denso, pero que conocía bien puesto que solía frecuentarlo cada vez que podía. Al dejar de escuchar el constante ruido de la muchedumbre en su casa, se detuvo otro instante para sentarse en uno de los tantos árboles y soltó al serval.

—Sé que saldremos de ésta, Danielson. Iremos tan lejos que ni el viejo Flip ni ese Kenny pondrán sus manos sobre ti. Yo te cuidaré, seré tu dueña, buscaremos un sitio donde vivir y seremos felices para siempre.

Danielson la miró con alegría y le acarició su pecho con el lomo. Lana se sintió muy relajada con el gesto y comenzó a mirar el pacífico paisaje que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Contempló los contados, pero notorios haces de luz que atravesaban los enormes cúmulos de hojas, iluminando levemente los caminos formados naturalmente y llenando de vida aquel lugar. Sin embargo, el sonido de un motor comenzó a escucharse cada vez más fuerte, desentonando con la agradable acústica en el bosque, motivo para que Lana pasara a estado de alerta. Ésta se escondió y trató de buscar el origen de ese sonido, sintiendo sorpresa al ver que, a unos cuantos metros, se detenía una limusina blanca, similar a la que tenía el tal Kenny en su nada agradable visita a su hogar.

Al abrirse la puerta, pudo comprobar que efectivamente se trataba del joven mencionado, junto a su bigotón mayordomo Roderick y un par de chicos adolescentes. Ambos mostraban aspectos de bravucones, era difícil de comprobar su edad a simple vista, puesto que eran inusualmente musculosos y robustos. Uno de ellos era un chico de tez morena, enorme nariz y pelo oscuro, de mechones tan largos que constantemente tapaban sus ojos y que usaba un chaleco color burdeos abierto. El otro chico era de piel blanca, peinado estilo punk, de polera verde oscura y jeans tipo pescador, en su sonrisa, se podía notar la falta de uno de sus dientes.

Por alguna razón, Lana los encontró familiares y no era para menos: estos chicos hicieron acto de presencia en Royal Woods hace un tiempo, en el pasado Halloween para ser más exactos, dejando estragos y robándoles los dulces a todos los niños del lugar, incluyéndola a ella y su familia. Cuando parecía que se volvería una fiesta para el olvido, Lincoln y Clyde idearon un plan que involucró a toda la familia Loud, con tal de darles a esos bravucones una lección que jamás olvidarían, la que resultó exitosamente.

De todos modos, Lana, por la tensión, apenas recordaba ese evento y el par, aunque todavía tenían el trauma de aparecer cerca de Royal Woods, no se acordaban de quienes les hicieron esa jugarreta, y no serían capaces de reconocer a la pequeña amante de los animales si la vieran directamente.

—Me gustan los caramelos —dijo Hank, el chico de tez morena.

—También los chocolates con leche —dijo Hawk, el otro chico de polera verde.

—Pero los que más nos gusta…

—¡Es el dinero!

—A todos nos gusta el dinero —dijo Kenny, sonriente—, así que…

El chico millonario les pasó un par de billetes de los grandes a cada bravucón. Éstos comenzaron a emitir una risa tonta y molesta.

»Vimos que por acá vino a esconderse. Mi mayordomo ya les dijo todo lo que deben saber, así que les doy este pequeño adelanto. Si atrapan al animal, tendrán el resto.

—¡Yuju! —exclamó Hank con júbilo, moviendo sus brazos hacía arriba.

—¡Es un sueño! —exclamó Hawk, gimoteando de dicha—. ¡Siempre quise que me pagaran para pegarle a alguien!

—¡Oigan, nada de golpes! —advirtió Kenny—. Quiero a ese serval intacto, aunque… —entrecerró sus ojos y pensó un momento— si se encontraran con la niñita que lo tiene, ¿lo harían?

Mientras ambos bravucones pensaban en su respuesta, como si se tratase de un acertijo, Lana se mostró cada vez más atemorizada. Le pidió a Danielson guardar silencio y adentrarse incluso más en el bosque. Los enormes adolescentes caminaron para comenzar su trabajo, y ya a una distancia prolongada de Kenny, éste le dijo a su mayordomo:

—¿En serio esto fue lo mejor que pudiste obtener, Roderick?

—Es lo que pude obtener en tan poco tiempo. Ellos calzaron perfectamente con el perfil que deseaba, amo Kenny —dijo el mayordomo, tranquilamente con su voz barítona—. Usted me pidió matones que no cuestionen órdenes y que hicieran lo que sea por dinero. Además, conocen muy bien este bosque, tienen una casa del árbol por aquí cerca.

—Eso no me da mucha confianza.

—Pero no se preocupe, amo Kenny. También tengo un agente especial que los vigilará tanto a ellos como a Flip, y se presentará en cualquier momento.

Roderick apuntó con su dedo hacia el frente para que su pequeño amo mirara. Al hacerlo, Kenny escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la limusina abriéndose y cerrando. Éste volvió la mirada y notó que su mayordomo no estaba en su posición, había entrado por algún motivo al vehículo y ya intuía el porqué. Luego, el sonido de una de las puertas al otro lado se abrió para que Kenny no lo descubriera, posteriormente, una figura saltó y quedó sobre el techo de la limusina. Era un tipo con una máscara blanca de luchador mexicano, con capa repleta de lentejuelas blancas y ocupando exactamente el mismo traje de mayordomo perteneciente a Roderick.

—¡El White Demon, el heraldo de la justicia, al servicio de los oprimidos!

El enmascarado elevó su mano derecha en diagonal y su mano izquierda la apegó a su pecho, en una ridícula pose de superhéroe.

—Sabía que harías eso, Roderick.

—No sé de qué habla, nunca lo he visto, amo Kenny… digo, señor… digo…

—¡Ya basta! —gritó el joven, tapando su cara con su mano, de la vergüenza.

A unos metros de distancia, se podía apreciar la figura de Flip.

—Vaya que tardaste, Flip —dijo Kenny.

—Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó el anciano estafador.

Estando todos reunidos, planearon la manera de cubrir lo mejor posible el bosque. Se unieron a los bravucones y se separaron rápidamente. Entre 5 sería relativamente fácil atrapar a una niñita con un animal en sus brazos, antes de que las autoridades apareciesen y se armara una coyuntura aún más compleja de manejar.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Lana y Danielson habían llegado a una laguna enorme conectada a un canal artificial, donde solía llegar mucha basura que se acumulaba en las orillas, como bolsas plásticas, cordeles, latas, papeles y otros materiales. Si no fuese por el constante flujo del agua, la laguna no se mantendría tan cristalina como se lograba apreciar. Mientras continuaban su huida, Lana pateó accidentalmente una lata vacía para durazno en conserva. El sonido fue tan fuerte que hizo eco a unos cuantos metros, siendo escuchado por Kenny y su grupo.

—¡LANA LOUD! —gritó el joven millonario con ira—. ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS ACÁ!

Danielson reconoció esa voz e inmediatamente hizo un estruendoso siseo. Lana le detuvo de continuar emitiendo su sonido de batalla, porque con ello delataría su posición actual. Precisamente era eso lo que Kenny estaba esperando, el descargo de ira del serval fue como música para sus oídos. Ya tenía una idea de donde se encontraba ese par y les pidió a sus subordinados seguirlo, apuntando con su dedo índice la posición a ir.

—¡Lana, no debiste huir de los policías!

Los rastreadores comenzaron a notar la laguna en donde Lana se encontraba, la que no era visible al principio por la gran cantidad de árboles.

»Debiste asumir el hecho que el dueño original ya no quiere a Danielson y tú tampoco lo puedes tener más tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿admites que no eres su dueño? —habló Lana, en un tono muy audible, considerando que intentaba esconderse de ellos.

Kenny se pasmó ante el comentario delator, pero a la vez, se sintió regocijado ante el hecho de que la ingenua niña se auto delatase con su voz. El joven engreído soltó una leve carcajada.

—Está bien, Lana. ¿Para qué fingir, si ya me habían descubierto la semana pasada? Aprovecho la instancia de disculparme por eso, admito que fui algo… imprudente.

—¿Te disculpas cuando tratas de atraparme con unos matones, el viejo Flip y tu mayordomo? Qué momento más inoportuno el que escogiste.

—¿Me dijo «viejo»? —comentó Flip.

—¡No soy ningún mayordomo —dijo Roderick, usando aún la máscara de luchador—, soy el White Demon!

Todos miraron a Roderick con desprecio.

—El punto de todo es —acotó Kenny— que luego de realizado el traspaso, yo me volveré el dueño legal de Danielson porque lo he acordado con Flip. ¿Te parece sorprendente que te diga eso?

—No del todo —dijo Lana—. Sé que tu papá se llama Pentagon y es dueño del centro de Flip, al igual que de una empresa de comida animal, que usaba drogas.

Kenny cambió su expresión rotundamente al escuchar esas palabras, y tanto Flip como Roderick se sintieron incómodos. Por otro lado, ni Hank ni Hawk tomaron atención porque no les interesaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Roderick, con preocupación.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —habló Lana, cada vez más entendible por la cercanía—: ¿tu papá usará a Danielson como animal de laboratorio, al igual que los otros?

El mayordomo sintió un verdadero escalofrío al escuchar a una niña que supiese, con lujo de detalle, la situación comprometedora que los implicaba a todos. En cuanto a Kenny, sorprendido y resignado, se sintió libre de confesar, aun teniendo en mente el riesgo que corría el hacerlo.

—Vaya, Lana, no esperé que supieras tanto. Aunque tampoco me sorprendo del todo, siendo que eres hermana de Lisa Loud. Quizás ella nos investigó y te contó todo eso, ¿verdad?

Lana solo se mantuvo en silencio.

»En fin. Fue mi padre el que me transmitió su gusto por los animales, me prometió que me regalaría un serval para hacer lo que quisiera con él. Por fin tendría mi mascota exótica, la que se volverá un padre para un montón de gatos _Savannah_ que me harán la envidia de mi círculo social y una fuente de experimentación ventajosa.

»Pero no podía ser cualquier serval, claro que no. Debía ser uno dócil, uno que no nos diera problemas, que hubiese recibido una buena crianza por una persona dedicada. Los obreros de mi padre tomamos la libertad de quitárselo, ya que cumplía con todo lo que exigí. El hecho de llevarlo a la policía fue solo una fachada para elevar el estatus de _Flip´s Fellowships_ y encubrir este asunto.

Hank notó a lo lejos, un gorro de color rojo detrás de un enorme tronco derribado en el suelo. El robusto adolescente supuso se trataba de Lana, sumando que el sonido de su voz provenía de esa área. Miró a los demás y le apuntó hacia dicha dirección.

—¿Te atreviste a robarte a Danielson? —preguntó Lana con molestia—. ¡¿No te sientes culpable de sus fechorías?!

—¡Tú nos robaste a Danielson y ahora te estás arriesgando por ese animal! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡Cuando lo tenga en mis manos, nadie moverá un solo dedo porque será legalmente mío y estaré protegido! ¡No debiste entrometerte, el resultado de nuestro plan será exactamente el mismo!

—¡Y tú no debiste robarte a Danielson, no estarías arriesgando tu reputación ni tu futuro, Kenny Pentagon!

A unos metros del sitio donde vieron el gorro rojo, los captores planeaban como atrapar a ambos sin lastimarlos –o mejor dicho, sin lastimar al serval-. Entre todos, decidieron que Hank y Hawk fuesen por los costados y se abalanzasen sobre ellos mientras los tomaban desprevenidos. Dicho y hecho, los bravucones se posicionaron y se lanzaron ante la indicación de Kenny. Armaron un enorme escándalo, pero cuando todos llegaron, descubrieron que solo se encontraba el gorro de la amante de los animales sobre una piedra.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —dijo Flip, mirando una lata abierta, entre medio de las ramas de un árbol, con un curioso y enorme trozo de papel en forma de cono encima.

Éste lo observó y todos se sintieron engañados al comprobar que dicha lata poseía en su base un cordel amarrado y cuyo tiraje se ocultaba entre los arbustos. Lana era muy hábil en las manualidades, no tuvo dificultades en usar esos materiales para crear un comunicador como los que los niños usan para jugar, poniendo un cono de papel para elevar el volumen y de esa forma, comunicarse con ellos mediante las vibraciones recibidas por las latas y crear una distracción efectiva.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! —Gritó Kenny, con ira y enormemente frustrado— ¡SIGAN ESE CORDEL, AHORA!

Entre todos, vieron hacia donde se dirigía ese cordel estirado, viendo que pasaba por arbustos que dificultaban el camino, y eso le daba el tiempo suficiente a Lana y Danielson para escapar. En ese momento, la amante de los animales sentía constantemente que le faltaba algo y tocaba su cabeza con regularidad.

—Me siento extraña sin mi gorro.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Cuando llegaron a la otra lata amarrada, ubicada en un arbusto a unos 20 metros de radio, los perseguidores escucharon una vibración similar a la de un teléfono, la cual era muy audible por el silencio en general del oscuro bosque. Su origen provino del bolsillo de Kenny, quién lo tomó con prisa y contestó:

—¿Me estás llamando, papá?

— _¡Kenny, cancela la misión! ¡Me han informado que la dueña real del serval ha llegado a los Estados Unidos!_

El silencio del bosque también hacía audible la voz del padre, que le hablaba con mucha preocupación al hijo, por lo que todos escuchaban. No obstante, ninguno emitió palabra alguna y solo se hicieron los desentendidos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La dueña que vive en Irlanda, está en este país?!

— _¡No solo eso, ya se encuentra en la casa de la niña! ¡En estos momentos está hablando con la familia! ¡Por ello, cancela tu búsqueda antes que empeore todo!_

Kenny lentamente sintió una angustia. Combinada con su ira por no atrapar a Lana, le provocó una tensión que apretaba de sobremanera su tórax. Todos sus acompañantes sintieron pavor al notar la expresión enrabiada del joven millonario, quien arrugaba con exageración los flecos en la piel de su rostro.

—¡NO LO HARÉ, PAPÁ! ¡NO SIN ANTES ATRAPAR A LANA LOUD Y SU ANIMAL!

— _¡Kenny, no cometas una locura!_

Sin embargo, el joven cortó la comunicación con su padre y apagó su móvil. Tenía solo una meta en mente y lo dijo con total claridad.

Mientras comenzaron a seguir a su joven líder, Flip reflexionó sobre todo lo que sabía, entre las múltiples conversaciones con Roderick, Kenny y su padre, acerca del serval. Gracias a unos informantes contratados, averiguaron sobre aquel felino bien cuidado en Irlanda, al que comenzaron a seguir desde que lo vieron en el sitio arqueológico Newgrange, cuando iba de paseo con su dueño. En el momento propicio, fue capturado y llevado a México por «colaboradores» directos y para borrar huellas, contrataron a otro grupo de especialistas en tráfico a través de la frontera y traerlo hasta el país, donde sería tomado como animal rescatado y recibirían la aprobación judicial para su custodia, como muchos de los animales en su centro, los cuales llegaban para experimentación en laboratorios clandestinos, sacando provecho a las normativas de cuidado animal en Norteamérica, las cuales eran endebles en relación a la normativa europea.

«¿Y no era más sencillo traer un serval de su hábitat natural, en África?» preguntó una vez el anciano, y la respuesta que recibió fue que Laboratorios Pentagon aún mantenían un enorme desprestigio, incluso fuera de los Estados Unidos, por lo que usar cazadores furtivos era muy arriesgado y serían descubiertos de inmediato.

Un par de minutos de caminata bastaron para oír el sonido de unas hojas en movimiento. Todos se detuvieron, luego, Hank y Hawk fueron caminando con lentitud hacia los arbustos en donde se originaba. A la indicación de Roderick, los 3, junto a Flip, atravesaron dichos arbustos y corrieron para atrapar a la escurridiza niña rubia y el felino exótico. Para su infortunio, a quienes encontraron al otro lado no fueron otros que el oficial Nielsen, acompañado de otros 2 policías para ayudarlo. La amarga sorpresa los hizo detenerse forzosamente, arrastrando todos sus pies contra el suelo, como si se tratasen de neumáticos de auto frenando contra el asfalto. Los policías miraron a los 4 con amargura, para luego volverse dulce en el instante que el oficial canoso reconoció al viejo ruin.

—¡Señor Flip! —exclamó el oficial—. ¡Esperaba verlo de nuevo, luego que desapareciera misteriosamente de la escena!... Y lo veo muy bien acompañado.

Los 4 estaban sumamente nerviosos por la presencia policial, no obstante, Flip intentó calmarse y buscar una excusa perfecta:

—Señor oficial, entienda la preocupación que tengo por el serval. Estos chicos y… el hombre enmascarado… —Flip miró con vergüenza a Roderick— son amigos de confianza y vinieron a encontrar a Danielson. Así es como le puso la niña, ¿cierto?

—Agradezco que nos ayude. Ahora podrá aclararme ciertas dudas: escuchamos una frase muy rencorosa hace poco, al parecer, de un joven. Dijo algo así como: «Aún no, papá. No sin antes, atrapar a Lana Loud y al animal»

Los 4 quedaron estupefactos y se miraron con evidente nerviosismo.

—¡Ehhhh! ¡No! —dijo Roderick—. ¡Ese ruido jamás lo hemos oído en nuestras vidas!

—Ok, señor de la máscara —dijo el oficial, fingiendo tomarle la razón—. Una consulta, por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿no estará junto a ustedes, Kenny Pentagon?

La tensión de los 4 se hacía aún más notoria. En tanto, Kenny se pudo percatar de la presencia policial a tiempo y lentamente intentó alejarse.

»Lo digo porque no muy lejos de acá, encontramos una limusina, cuya patente está a nombre de Ken Jail-Rock Pentagon, su padre. Sabemos que él se encuentra de Michigan.

—¿Quién es ese Pentagon? —preguntó Flip, a modo de zafarse de la policía—. Ninguno de nosotros lo conoce. ¿Cierto, chicos?

El anciano miró a los otros, poniendo sus dientes apretados para que le tomasen la razón.

—¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! —dijo Hawk.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién lo conoce? —dijo Hank.

—Jamás en mi vida he conocido a mi amo Kenny Pentagon —dijo Roderick, levantando su mano a modo de juramento.

—Vaya, señor Flip —dijo Nielsen, con un falso gesto de sorpresa—, me parece llamativo, por no decir sospechoso, que usted no conozca a Pentagon. Nos llegó cierta evidencia que nos dice que su centro de animales es parte de la propiedad que posee dicha familia y usted es parte de un negocio ilegal en conjunto.

Nielsen puso mirada seria, mientras que los 4 se sintieron acorralados.

»Por favor, les pido a todos que nos acompañen a aclararnos la situación.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, Roderick decidió enfrentarlos, haciendo un grito de guerra como los que empleaban los aborígenes americanos Sioux, aunque el sonido era más parecido al gorgoteo de un pavo. En un parpadeo, éste saltó para ejecutar una patada giratoria digna de película de artes marciales, que conectara brutalmente en el rostro del entrometido oficial canoso. Uno de los policías llevó su mano hacia su pistola de electroshock para usarla. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que desenfundarla porque el salto giratorio de Roderick fue tan mal calculado, que el mayordomo se alejó uno 3 metros de ellos y chocó contra el enorme tronco de un pino. Cayó al pasto como un saco de harina, quedando semiinconsciente.

Sus demás compañeros llevaron sus palmas hacia sus rostros con fuerza.

—Toma nota —Dijo el oficial canoso, con una mueca en su rostro, a uno de sus compañeros—: agregar la causal de «intento de agresión a un oficial de policía» al listado de crímenes cometidos, en el próximo a inaugurar «Caso Pentagon».

El oficial Nielsen pidió nuevamente a los otros rufianes seguirlo, los cuales aceptaron con sonrisa incomoda, mientras uno de los policías despertó a Roderick, no sin antes esposarlo para que no tuviese de nuevo otro de sus locos intentos de atacarlos.

Respecto a Kenny, luego de presenciar todo, se alejó lo más que pudo para no ser descubierto. El heredero de los laboratorios Pentagon era un mal perdedor y no pensaba admitir que fue derrotado. Aunque tenía sus manos completamente vacías, las pensaba utilizar para causar el mayor daño posible. Iría directamente en contra de la causante de todo y mostrarle que no ganaría sin consecuencias de por medio.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

La niña y su serval habían recorrido una enorme distancia en el bosque. Para cualquier otra persona, se habrían perdido con mucha facilidad, pero en el caso de la pequeña Loud, conocía perfectamente el camino que había recorrido. En todas las ocasiones que había llegado a esa zona, nunca vio rastro de gente deambulando, así que lo consideró un sitio seguro para acampar temporalmente, hasta pensar en una nueva táctica para proteger a su serval… ya podía decir con toda seguridad que Danielson era de su propiedad. Además, el felino le demostraba constantemente que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Ambos se abrazaron un momento, felices de ser únicamente ellos 2 y nadie más. La gemela estaba tan dichosa que incluso había olvidado la falta de su gorro.

Cuando Lana se preparaba para recolectar materiales y armar una improvisada carpa…

—¡Lana!... ¡Lana!

Era la reconocible voz del oficial Columbo, la que pasaba a través de un megáfono. La amante de los animales y el serval quedaron nuevamente en estado de alerta y buscaron un refugio entre unos abultados arbustos en la cercanía. Minutos después, se escucharon las voces de sus hermanos y sus padres. Los Loud vinieron por ella, sabía que lo harían y aun así, no podía volver si no había certeza de que Danielson volvería sano y salvo, fuera del alcance de Flip y Kenny.

—¡Lana, no huyas más! —gritó Rita, la madre Loud — ¡Ya todo ha terminado!

Lana comenzó a meditar. ¿El dueño de Danielson habrá llegado?

—¡Lana, entendemos por lo que estás pasando! —dijo el oficial Columbo, por el megáfono.

Pidió a Danielson que se mantuviera callado, mientras buscaban el momento ideal para salir de los arbustos.

»¿Acaso vas a abandonar a tu familia para cuidar a Danielson?

Esa frase fue un golpe directo a su corazón. Su familia… Lana estaba tan empeñada en escapar y alejarse del alcance de aquellos sinvergüenzas, que había olvidado como los Loud se sentirían realmente por su motivación egoísta y su arriesgado escape. Ese pensamiento le generó dudas, y el felino se dio cuenta de ello.

—¡No debes hacer esto, Lana! —gritó Lola.

—¡Acaba de aparecer la verdadera dueña de Danielson! —gritó Lincoln— ¡Viene desde Irlanda, exclusivamente a recuperar a su mascota!

—¡Ahora viene con nosotros —gritó Lori—, literalmente nos está acompañando!

Esa información le llamó mucho la atención. ¿Una dueña? ¿De Irlanda? Parecía concordar con sus suposiciones del dueño extranjero y su propia familia parecía convencida de ello. Sin embargo, eso no le lleno de la felicidad que había anhelado, sino más bien de un sentimiento de codicia. Ya había asumido la idea de volverse definitivamente la propietaria de Danielson, y no se permitía a sí misma la posibilidad de perderlo.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Y cómo puedo saber que se trata de la verdadera dueña?! —gritó finalmente, con total seguridad al tratarse de personas de confianza.

Lincoln, acompañado de Lola, escuchó con claridad a su hermana menor y al echar un vistazo a los arbustos más cercanos, pudo descubrirla de inmediato. Le avisó a Lola y ésta intentó encararla directamente, pero su hermano mayor se lo impidió. Le solicitó mantener distancia para que ella misma razonara y saliera de ahí.

—¡Ella nos mostró todos sus certificados —Habló el oficial Columbo—, están a nombre de Sally McGuinnes y lo tiene desde hace 3 años!

—¡Tendrán que demostrar algo mejor que eso! ¡Kenny también tenía certificados «auténticos», que no fueron más que una farsa!

—Lana, lo revisé y son 100% auténticos —dijo Lisa, a través de un altavoz construido por ella misma—. Puedes salir, ella es la dueña real.

—¡No puedo creerte, Lisa!

Lincoln y Lola se miraron, mientras que los demás miembros de la familia se sintieron desconcertados. Ya deducían que la terquedad de Lana se debía más al miedo de perder a Danielson que de asegurar la veracidad de la información.

—¡Lana! —Gritó finalmente Lola— ¡Tú misma dijiste que querías encontrar al dueño de Danielson como sea, y ahora que está acá ¿quieres retractarte?!

Los gritos de su hermana gemela le estaban haciendo eco en sus pensamientos. En aquel lugar, alimentó gradualmente su cabeza con ideales demasiado ilusorios, que sin embargo, por el estrés que estaba pasando, se transformó en un escape de la realidad que le ayudaba a encontrar paz en su corazón.

»¡¿Has pensado el daño que estás haciéndole a otros con tu huida, a nosotros, a la dueña, a Danielson, incluso?!

Dicha paz se veía amenazada por una nueva presencia, una que se llevaría a la criatura con la que iniciaría su idílica nueva vida. Es eso lo que la llevó a rechazar la obvia verdad. Fue de mucha ayuda la voz de su hermana gemela Lola, quien pudo sacarla, en parte, de sus ilusiones y enfocarla en su meta final: encontrar al dueño de su amado serval.

A pesar de todo, no era suficiente.

—Vamos, Lola —dijo Lincoln, con serenidad e inquietud a la vez—. No nos quiere escuchar. Solo hay una forma de que entre en razón.

El hermano peliblanco tenía una idea, pero no sabía si eso funcionaría. Los hermanos se alejaron y, en un par de minutos, no volvieron a gritar el nombre de la fugitiva por un largo momento. Lana creyó que le tomaron la razón y le permitieron formar su utópica nueva vida con Danielson. Repentinamente, en el megáfono se escuchó la voz de una niña, preguntando por un tal Nigel.

«Nigel», ese nombre le extrañó a Lana, pero hizo eco en Danielson, que movió su cabeza hacia la dirección dónde provino y comenzó a ronronear sin parar, como rara vez había hecho. Aquella voz volvió a pronunciar «Nigel» y el felino ronroneo aún más fuerte. La amante de los animales vio la tristeza en el rostro de Danielson, el que conservaba un anhelo por volver a su hogar. Ese fue el impulso definitivo que necesitó Lana para poner los pies sobre la tierra:

—Así que tu nombre es Nigel, ¿verdad?... entonces… tu verdadera dueña ha venido por ti.

Como Lana le había insinuado a Kenny la primera vez, el nombre sería la prueba definitiva para descubrir al propietario. En ese instante, después de tanto tiempo buscando, escuchó por fin un nombre y ese nombre fue reconocido por Danielson. Ya no había más dudas.

El serval miró a Lana con ansiedad e indecisión, tenía sentimientos encontrados: quería volver a Irlanda con su dueña real, mientras que por el contrario, estaba tan feliz con todo lo que hizo su dueña sustituta por él, que terminó por encariñarse con ella en abundancia. En tanto Lana, tomada por un enorme desconsuelo, miró a su serval y le dibujó una sonrisa con cierta dificultad, porque había notado su inquietud.

»No te preocupes por mí. Debes volver con tu dueña, ella te ama muchísimo. Vino de otro país a buscarte.

Una gran cantidad de pensamientos pasaron por su psique: por fin el animal se reuniría con su dueña original, algo por lo que hizo hasta lo imposible para que ocurriese; por otra parte, estaba triste, sabía lo que pasaría si se encariñaba con Danielson, y ahora que ocurrió, sufriría mucho por entregarlo. Tuvo que guardar sus emociones, porque para ella, lo que contaba era la felicidad de la criatura por sobre sus caprichos. Aun así…

»¡También te amo mucho!

Lana no fue capaz de ocultar sus lágrimas. Nigel se emocionó y le pidió que lo llevara en brazos, como un consuelo para estar tranquila. Acto seguido, hizo lo que le pidió y salieron de los arbustos en los que estaban ocultos, para al fin reunirse con su familia y los oficiales. Una vez en frente de todos, la pequeña agachó su cabeza por el miedo y la vergüenza de su impulsiva acción.

—Por fin comprendiste, hermana —dijo Lola, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dijo Lana, con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

Lola se le acercó lentamente y, entre lágrimas, abrazó con mucho apego a su hermana gemela y al serval. El resto de los Loud también se le acercaron y la regañaron, para que luego de recibir las disculpas correspondientes de Lana, la abrazaran entre todos. Estaban muy felices de verla completamente ilesa. El plan de Lincoln había funcionado: le había solicitado a la dueña que los acompañaba de llamar a su mascota, a través del megáfono del oficial Columbo, en tanto, les solicitó a los demás mantenerse en silencio, con tal de que ambos la escuchasen. Esperaba a que el serval reconociera la voz de la dueña original e hiciera algún gesto que llamase la atención de Lana, de modo de convencerse de que no era un engaño y salir por su propia cuenta.

Al mirar a su alrededor, reconoció al oficial Columbo, acompañado de otros 2 policías, y junto a ellos, había un enorme mayordomo con mirada de pocos amigos, una enfermera sonriente de cabello negro y una niña… la dueña, por fin conocía a la dueña. Aquella niña era mayor que ella, de la edad de Lincoln. Su abultado y ondulado cabello pelirrojo, y las pecas en sus mejillas, la hacían ver muy bonita. Pero el color de sus ojos era blanco. Por lo que pudo suponer con el bastón de apoyo y la cercanía de su enfermera, supo que era ciega, tal vez, de nacimiento.

—Ya está acá, Sally —dijo la enfermera de rasgos asiáticos a la niña pelirroja.

La niña irlandesa no evitó poner una enorme sonrisa por aquella noticia.

—Señorita Sally —habló su enorme mayordomo, con una enorme seriedad—, la operación «Serval desaparecido» finalizó con un éxito rotundo.

Lana soltó a Nigel para que fuera directamente con la chica que lo vino a reclamar. El felino miró por un momento a su dueña sustituta, pidiéndole que lo acompañara a conocerse ambas. La pequeña Loud supo de su deseo y, mostrando una sonrisa serena, se dispuso a seguirlo. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban…

—¡LANA LOUD!

De la nada, apareció Kenny, con ojos endemoniados. Corrió a toda velocidad, fijando su mirada no en el serval, sino en Lana, quien se volvió, bajo su punto de vista, en su mayor adversaria. Fue ella la que lo llevó a lo peor de su persona, como nadie jamás había hecho antes. Por lo tanto, buscó devolver su gesto en ese ataque desesperado, prácticamente suicida. No le importaba si habrían consecuencias para él, solo quería acabar con Lana usando sus propias manos.

Kenny estaba demasiado cerca de la amante de los animales como para que alguien pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, y ésta solo miraba lo inevitable con susto, incapaz de defenderse. Cuando parecía que pondría sus manos en ella, una criatura se le atravesó yendo directamente a su cara: era Nigel, el serval, el que saltó con furor para detener su ataque. Se posó encima y mostró sus garras, las que agitó con velocidad.

»¡NO! ¡EN LA CARA, NO! ¡EN LA CARA, NO!

Kenny trató de sacarse a Nigel sin lograrlo. Aún corría hacia Lana, pero por la intervención del felino, ralentizó levemente sus pasos, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a la pequeña Loud de esquivarlo en el momento exacto.

Nigel salió finalmente del demacrado rostro del joven millonario, quién quedó parado en medio de todos. Toda la familia Loud se ganó en frente, siendo Leni la que se le acercó de frente con el ceño fruncido, haciendo sonar sus manos para propinarle su ya reconocido golpe de firma, la «mata-ancianos». Sin embargo…

—¡No, Leni! —Exclamó Lana, levantando su mano para detenerla—. ¡No mereces gastar tus fuerzas en él!

Leni la escuchó y bajó el brazo. Cuando Kenny parecía aliviado, Lana levantó su puño cerrado.

»¡Yo lo haré!

El sonido fue tan estridente que todos pusieron una expresión de dolor, incluso Sally, quien si bien no lo vio por su condición, reconoció tal sonido y se imaginó el dolor que le produjo al desafortunado. Acto seguido, Kenny cayó sentado en el suelo, un poco aturdido.

—Vendrá con nosotros, Kenny Pentagon —dijo Columbo.

—¿Qué? —dijo el joven millonario, pasmado y tocando su cara para alivianar el dolor— ¿Pero no ve lo que Lana me hizo? ¿Por qué no se la lleva a ella?

—Lana es una menor de edad. ¿Acaso harás un escándalo por lo que te hizo una niña mucho más pequeña que tú?

Kenny se mostró realmente airado por ello. Columbo pidió a sus compañeros llevárselo. Una vez calmada toda la situación, Lana finalmente entabló un diálogo con Sally.

—Gracias, Lana Loud —dijo la irlandesa— por cuidar a Nigel. Mi nombre es Sally McGuinnes y te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—No hay de qué —dijo Lana—. Él sufrió muchísimo, así que tuve que arriesgarme por él… y por cierto, lamento querer quedarme con Danielson… digo, Nigel. Estaba fuera de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—No te preocupes, si no hubieses huido, no sabríamos si lograríamos recuperarlo una vez entregado a esa persona. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Lana!

—Señorita —dijo el enorme mayordomo—, espero indicaciones para comenzar la operación «Regreso a casa»

—Por favor, Kassius —dijo Sally—, es muy pronto. Disculpa a mi mayordomo Kassius, es muy disciplinado y siempre vela por mi seguridad, debido a mi condición. Por cierto, también te presento a mi enfermera Shirai.

—¡Hola! —dijo la enfermera, agitando su mano abierta. Lana también agitó su mano.

Sally sintió un pelaje sumamente familiar en sus piernas, se trataba de Nigel. La sensación de haberlo recuperado luego de la odisea por la que pasó, le provocó una alegría tan explosiva que no resistió tomarlo y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, sonriendo entre lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Te busqué en Irlanda todo este tiempo, Nigel! ¡Jamás hubiera imaginado que te secuestraron y te trajeron a Estados Unidos!

Mientras que Lana, en frente de ambos, tampoco evitó soltar sus lágrimas. Se pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos reiteradamente. La familia Loud fue a consolarla, entre todos, mostraron su alegría por haber cumplido la misión.


	8. Epílogo: Lana, la bondadosa

—Éste… —habló la periodista de traje amarillo a la cámara, entre lágrimas— es uno de los momentos más emotivos que me ha tocado documentar: después de más de 2 meses, el serval rescatado por Lana regresa con su dueña verdadera. Secuestrado en Irlanda, el felino nombrado como «Danielson» por Lana Loud, fue llevado a México y desde allá lo trajeron a nuestro país. Pasó una enorme penuria al vivir con el señor Flip. Cuando la pequeña lo rescató hace unas semanas, en un acto desmedido, comenzó a buscar al dueño incesantemente, en el estado, en el país y al exterior. Hoy día vemos los frutos del tremendo esfuerzo que la familia Loud impuso, destacando el fuerte amor animal de Lana, la solidaria… la bondadosa… —rompió en llanto— ¡Ya no puedo relatar!... ¡Corta!

 **—Ƶ—**

Lola se dirigió a su hermana gemela:

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Lana miró a su hermana con traje de princesa, la cual sostenía su gorro rojo, que supuestamente dio por perdido en su huida.

—¡Gracias, Lola! —dijo, seguido de un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Pero cómo lo encontraste?

—Fue el oficial canoso, Nielsen creo que se llama. Dijo que uno de los bravucones lo tenía y recordó de inmediato que usabas uno igual.

Lana se sintió contenta por el gesto del oficial. Se dirigió hacia él, acompañado de Lana, para darle las gracias. El oficial Nielsen las miró y les mostró únicamente una mueca de dicha.

 **—Ƶ—**

Todos alrededor de la casa Loud estaban felices con la victoria y celebraron gritando el nombre de Danielson. Pero cuando Lana les dijo que su verdadero nombre era Nigel…

—¡Ahora todos, un apoyo para Nigel!

Luego de unos minutos de celebración, Sally le contó a todos, el momento en que su querido serval desapareció en Irlanda, en un día lluvioso. Lo dejaba jugar en el parque en esa época, porque le gustaba mucho mojarse. Pero en un instante desapareció, y estuvo hasta la noche buscándolo. Al no encontrarlo, solicito a la policía de su país y todos quienes pudieran ayudar, el buscarlo, pero en más de un mes no tuvieron un solo indicio que los condujera al serval perdido. Sally temía lo peor.

Parecía que estaba perdiendo la esperanza, pero fue gracias a un reportaje internacional que anunció un particular caso de un serval en Estados Unidos, rescatado por una niña. Cuando lo vieron por completo, los 3 estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Acaso es él, Kassius? —dijo Sally con enorme entusiasmo.

—Sí, es él, señorita —respondió el enorme mayordomo.

—¿Pero escucharon? —dijo la enfermera Shirai—. Dijeron que había menos de una semana para reclamar a Nigel, sino lo recibirá otra persona»

Luego de eso, contactaron de inmediato a la policía local para iniciar conversaciones con las autoridades de Estados Unidos, logrando enviar una solicitud de confirmación para analizar si el animal perdido en Irlanda era el mismo del que hablaban en el país al otro lado de océano atlántico. Debido a la enorme tardanza en la respuesta, Sally se sintió nerviosa, por lo que se dispusieron a viajar a Michigan, con la incertidumbre de saber si esa era su preciada mascota y por fin reclamarla.

 **—Ƶ—**

Los abogados Cobb y Dalton, al ver todo el contexto y la situación por la que han pasado todos, se disculparon con la familia Loud y dieron un paso al costado, para que los oficiales procedieran con los rufianes que querían capturar al serval, de forma deshonesta.

En cuanto a los últimos, los 5 estaban esposados, listos para ser llevados en 2 vehículos a la estación de policía.

—Señor Flip —dijo el oficial Nielsen—, sacamos deducciones y tenemos unas nada alentadoras noticias para usted y los demás.

El Viejo Flip miraba con preocupación y sudor en su frente, al igual que sus acompañantes.

—De un demandante, pasó a ser un demandado —dijo Columbo.

—Y de un pésimo cuidador de animales exóticos —habló Nielsen—, pasó a ser un integrante de una red de tráfico de animales. Suponemos que estarán todos dispuestos a explicarlo a la policía.

—Bueno… —dijo Flip con una sonrisa nerviosa— podría, pero…

—Y señor Pentagon —dijo Columbo—, necesitamos su declaración. Creemos que usted y su padre estaban al tanto de las actividades del señor Flip… por no decir que tenían directa relación.

Kenny prefirió no protestar, solo trató de poner una expresión amarga, en esa cara adolorida por el golpe de la gemela Loud y todos los rasguños propinados por el serval.

—Columbo —dijo su compañero Nielsen—, ¿por qué no los entretienes con una de tus anécdotas, mientras finalizamos?

—Era justo lo que tenía pensado, Nielsen. —El oficial los miró—. Bueno, les contaré acerca de la vez que atrapamos a un cirujano plástico ilegal, que tenía una enorme manía por coleccionar…

Ninguno se mostró feliz cuando escucharon la extraña anécdota del oficial. Terminado todo, fueron llevados a la estación, donde parecía que dictarían un castigo ejemplar. Lamentablemente, en menos de una semana, todos estaban libres. Hank, Hawk y Kenny salieron por ser menores de edad, la cual el último aprovechó para ir a Europa y reducir el daño hacia su imagen; Roderick fue liberado porque recibió una generosa «fianza», la cual tiempo después se supo que la entregó la familia Pentagon. En tanto Flip, el que resultó peor parado, fue abandonado por sus compañeros como una cosa cualquiera. Por tanto, a modo de venganza, hizo un trato con los oficiales, confesando todo lo que sabía, lo que habló con Pentagon padre e hijo, con lo que le dijo Roderick, todo. De hecho, sabía del vínculo que tenían con el juez Scurll, lo que dejó boquiabiertos a los oficiales, quienes confiaban ciegamente en el respetado servidor público.

Luego de que el caso Pentagon se volviese una de las noticias más comentadas del último mes, Flip tuvo finalmente su libertad, con la condición de cerrar definitivamente el centro para animales _Flip´s Fellowships_ , el cual obedeció sin siquiera dudar. Al saberlo, la familia Loud volvió a celebrar, y más cuando supieron que los distintos animales enjaulados irían a diversos centros que sí estaban legalmente normados por la ley, e incluso, algunos estaban aptos de ser liberados en sus respectivos hábitats naturales. Actualmente, Flip solo se dedica a su viejo oficio en su bencinera _Flip´s Food and Fuel_ , siendo visitado ocasionalmente por los oficiales Nielsen y Columbo, durante su patrullaje.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Volviendo al día del reencuentro, Sally y Lana se compartieron anécdotas, muchas relacionadas al serval querido por ambas, mientras el público seguía celebrando con júbilo. Los Loud invitaron al señor Grouse, a los oficiales y a la periodista de traje amarillo con su equipo de compañeros a entrar a la fiesta, los cuales aceptaron con cierta discreción. También pidieron a Sally y sus acompañantes de celebrar, y si bien, se mostraron tímidos al principio, finalmente se desataron y animaron aún más la fiesta.

Ya en la tarde, cuando mucha gente se había ido y Sally se retiraba con Nigel para volver a su país, tuvieron una última conversación con Lana.

—¿Y por qué le habías puesto «Danielson» a mi serval? —dijo la irlandesa.

—Me inspiré en un famoso luchador —dijo Lana, muy inspirada—. Sentí que Danielson… perdón, Nigel, había luchado por tanto tiempo para soportar las pésimas condiciones en que vivía. Por eso el nombre me pareció adecuado.

—Bueno, yo le puse Nigel porque ese era el nombre de mi papá. Hace 3 años que me lo regaló de cachorro. No sé qué cara me puso al contárselo en su momento, aunque Kassius me dijo que se mostraba molestó, pero después mostró una sonrisa de malicia. Se me acercó y frotó mi cabello hasta desarmarlo y jugamos juntos. Ese es uno de los últimos recuerdos que atesoro de mi padre, antes que él…

Se formó un mutismo momentáneo.

—Perdón, Sally.

—Gracias, Lana, pero no tienes por qué. Antes de que secuestraran a mi Nigel, estuve preparando un espacio especial para él, cuando supe que su especie no estaba adecuada a la vida doméstica. Espero te guste.

Sally acarició la cabeza de su serval, y éste ronroneo con agrado.

»Ahora solo quiero saber, ¿qué nombre le pondrás al hijo de Nigel, cuando lo tengas, Lana Loud?

En principio, Lana no había entendido lo que la joven pelirroja quiso decir, pero luego de pensar un poco, se entusiasmó en gran medida. Sally le explicó que pensaba tener gatos _Savannah_ , mediante la cruza con una gata de una gran amiga en su país. Le prometió que solo sería para conservar el recuerdo de su padre y reservaría uno para ella como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por su preciada mascota.

Saludó a Sally estrechando su mano y la última entregó a Nigel por un instante para despedirse. Lo abrazo con fuerza y el felino lamió su cara. No creyó que volvería a llorar en ese instante, pero lo hizo como si hubiese sido automático, y más cuando vio que toda su familia se reunió con ella para darle la gran despedida que merecía.

Al subir a la limusina color grafito, Nigel comenzó a ronronear con sonoridad, mirando a su salvadora por la ventana polarizada. Su dueña comprendió lo que su mascota sentía.

—Sé que la extrañarás mucho, Nigel. Te prometo que un día la volveremos a visitar, le prometí un regalo de tu parte, que tú mismo te encargarás de entregar. ¿Qué dices?

El felino le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se acarició su rostro con mucha energía. Sally también se contentó.

 _Desde que tengo memoria, me gustan mucho los animales y no hago diferencias. Cuando encuentro a uno en peligro o desamparado, acudo a ayudarlo y lo llevo a mi habitación. Sé que, a veces, hago enojar a mis padres y hermanos, pero no puedo ver a una pequeña criatura en ese estado, verlos a ellos es como verme a mí misma. Hoy no fue diferente, porque ayudé a este animalito que me ha acompañado. Es un serval, uno que sufrió por capricho y codicia ajenos. Soportó una penuria que nunca mereció, pero fue capaz de resistirlo y pudo volver a su hogar._

 _No sé si Sally cumpla su promesa y preferiría no hacerme expectativas. Pero si algún día llega el bebé de Nigel, lo acogeré como lo hice con él cuando lo liberé de esa jaula, en aquel lugar que, afortunadamente, ya no existe._

 _Te estaré esperando, Danielson._

* * *

 **Me siento muy agradecido que hayan llegado hasta acá. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, como siempre, ha sido muy divertido para mí escribirla y, por todo lo aprendido, la tendré entre mis trabajos favoritos.**

 **Antes de terminar, el título puesto al epílogo sería el nombre original para Las peripecias de Lana y Danielson, pero luego pensé que no calzaría del todo con el contexto general. Cuando se me ocurrió el nombre actual, lo cambié de inmediato.  
**

 **EDIT: Realicé cambios a los 3 últimos capítulos. Además, gracias el comentario de Fipe2 (al que respondí personalmente), aprovecho de avisar que muchos de los nombres de personajes y otros, los tomé de personalidades de la lucha libre. Por ejemplo, el serval Danielson está basado en Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan en WWE); Kenny, en Kenny Omega; y el apellido Pentagon, en Pentagon Jr. (Pentagon Dark, Penta Zero M...). Hay un largo listado, pero se volvería un relleno innecesario.**

 **Gracias por todo y les deseo lo mejor. Nos veremos muy pronto, vendré con más fuerza e inspiración para escribir aún más locuras de las que ya me han visto hacer.**


End file.
